Quirks
by LycoX
Summary: Before the sinking of the 'Queen's Gambit' and the island of Lian Yu, Oliver 'Ollie' Queen was a carefree young man with some selfish and cheating habits. But after five years of being believed dead, the Oliver that came home was a different and troubled one compared to the man they once knew. One that his friends and family would gradually learn to come and accept as time went on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Chili**

 **Disclaimer: So I decided to take a few 'Possibilities' chapters that dealt with quirks Oliver ended up having after Lian Yu and make them into a story. Obviously, this will be somewhat different then those chapters but that shouldn't be an issue. But with this, Oliver never cut his hair off in the flashbacks and continued to work for ARGUS after the season 3 flashbacks. And Earth-38 is part of Earth-1 rather then a separate thing.**

* * *

Before the Queen's Gambit and the island of Lian Yu, the only times Oliver ever bothered to cook was when nobody else was around to do it for him. Or when he was trying to be extra impressive with a girl in order to sleep with her or in Laurel's case, get back on her good side. And before he was believed dead for five years, he never had much interest in Chili and soft, relaxing music. But in the short amount of time the man had been back, among the obvious changes about him was the fact that he could be seen making his own Chili despite Raisa's insistence that she could do it for him so he wouldn't have too. And whenever he made it, he often had music that was soft and relaxing playing. Like the sounds of the Ocean for example. One interesting thing that Thea had noticed early on is that her brother seemed a bit more… Relaxed, whenever he was making his Chili. Chili that he sometimes donated to Shelters as well for that matter.

It was because of the Chili making him relaxed that she was able to spend some quality time with her brother and that was in no way strained. Allowing her small tiny glimpses of the big brother she once remembered. The one who wasn't closed off and cold or was restless as can be for whatever reason. Which she knew had somewhat to do with his night terrors he sometimes had and quite honestly scared the Hell out of her. Even giving her her own nightmares as well cause of how horrible his were even if he never gave any details after he refused to even talk about it when she questioned him. Thea also knew better then to say his night terrors gave her nightmares since she recalled the guilty look he got on his face when their mother had mentioned having a nightmare or two of her own after having heard his night terrors herself at one point. As the last thing she wanted to do was cause her big brother to feel guilty over something he had no control over. "You know, I really don't get why this makes you so relaxed."

Oliver paused in his stirring of his latest batch of Chili to give that some thought. "Well… Whenever Tatsu made it, things would so feel relaxed that we could practically forget about our troubles for awhile and not be so tensed. I think that was one of the reasons she took to making it cause she knew it would cause that to happen for us. And its why I ended up learning from her cause I thought it would help me some."

And it had and still does to this day thankfully. "And has it? Because to be honest, Ollie, anytime I see you making it you look really relaxed and not tense or closed off." She told him while feeling curious if it really worked for him.

Granted, it seemed like anytime Thea tried his Chili, there seemed to be a different taste to it each time. He never would say what it was, preferring that it be a mystery and seemingly amused when anybody tried to guess it. Thea also learned that while he may be a bit more relaxed and the like when making the stuff, it didn't keep him from being entirely tight lipped about certain things and she figured whoever this 'Tatsu' was, that it would be the same thing pretty much. And as much as she desperately wanted to know things, rocking the boat during a time like this wasn't a good thing. Her brother looked over at her as she sat on the nearby counter before answering while absent mindedly stirring the pot of Chili.

"Yeah, actually, it does. I'm not worried about anything and my mind doesn't get stuck in the past cause making this doesn't make me think of something from the five years I was gone."

That made the young Queen quite happy to know about and said as much, earning herself a smile from her older brother. "And plus, making it has the nice side effect of annoying Tommy's dad for some reason." Added the man seconds later and causing her to giggle as he frowned over that.

As seriously, giving it to the Shelters and those in the Glades wasn't a bad thing now! "How can you tell? Man's got a strong poker face." Asked Thea while giggling.

Something that made Oliver happy to see from her as it was a better look then a troubled young girl still dealing with certain changes in her life. "When you've experienced what I have, you come to notice certain things. And I've noticed a slight tick in his right eye anytime mom happens to have him around and is gushing about me and my Chili."

He had even mentioned this to Tommy and it had greatly amused his best friend and brother in all but blood. Reaching for a spoon, he dipped it into the pot and then handed it to Thea. "Here, tell me what you think."

Eagerly, Thea took it, curious as to how it would taste this time and seconds later was coughing up a storm. As holy Hell was that hot! "Oh God! Water! I need water!" Choked out the girl as she rushed for a glass and filled it with cold water and downed it in seconds.

But the hot, spicy taste remained. Forcing her to have several glasses of cold water until her mouth wasn't so hot anymore. Oliver however seemed greatly amused by the whole thing. "Just what the Hell did you put in that stuff!?"

"Oh, you know, I'd tell ya, but that's a trade secret." Oliver told her with a smirk and gained an annoyed look from his baby sister!

"Ugh! You suck!"

"Who? Me? Never!"

But Malcolm would certainly be cursing his name if and when he learned that the secret ingredient was 18 cut up pieces of Trinidad Scorpion "Butch T" Peppers! Thea just stuck her tongue out at him but he just grinned at her. Which… Despite her slight annoyance with him, Thea greatly loved the sight of where that easy going grin was concerned. And gave her hope for the future that maybe, just maybe, some of that old Ollie wasn't completely gone. Though she was just fine with the douche bag cheater and closed minded views parts of him being gone for good however! As otherwise, him and Laurel wouldn't ever probably get married! Since no way in Hell would that woman put up with it again!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks will have enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! And fun fact, when I first originally wrote the Chili idea in the early days of my 'Possibilities' fic, I had no idea that Chili making with Oliver was an actual thing from the comics until I found out through Twitter a few weeks ago. And originally, I wasn't even gonna post this here and keep it just exclusively on A03 but since I've had a fairly positive reception for the story on there, I figured putting it here would be a good idea in the end.**


	2. Signs Of Tenseness

**Chapter 2**

 **Signs Of Tenseness**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo!**

* * *

Another thing that had changed with Oliver after five years of being believed dead, was the fact whenever he was feeling tense, and he tended to feel that way quite a bit as well for that matter, was that there was several signs of his being tense. Such as a frown on his face, restless pacing about, or rubbing his index finger and thumb together. Sometimes, he did all three at the same time and that was a very clear sign of just how tensed he really and truly was at that point. Naturally, half the time he wouldn't explain what had him tense but there was occasions where he would explain what had him so worked up. And tonight, it was clear to his family that he was damned tense since he was doing all three of those things as he restlessly paced about in the living room. "Oliver, dear, whatever is the matter?" Wondered Moira in concern as she stared at her sweet, beautiful baby boy.

Her question being something that Walter and Thea both were highly curious to know the answer of while wondering if he would even tell them instead of being tight lipped. A sigh escaped Oliver as he stopped pacing and turned to look down at his mother who was on the couch. "Its… Its stupid."

"Now Oliver, its clearly not the case if you are as agitated as you are right now over the problem." Pointed out Walter kindly and reasonably.

Thea nodded in agreement while Oliver just let out an agitated sigh. "Its… I, I miss all the hair I had thanks to my time away, okay? And then there's the fact I promised Tommy I'd go to this club with him tonight as a way to make it up to him for bailing out on my homecoming party since everything had been a little too much for me. Its just really making me miss all the long hair I grew cause I feel so naked and even kinda cold without it and I just really freaking hate it."

His agitation that night of the homecoming party had made him feel some guilt for basically being a grouchy ass towards Laurel instead of an outright dickheaded douchebag. Which had clearly hurt her and had been a reason for why he was just trying to get somewhere quiet in addition to needing to go after Adam Hunt. Diggle finding him that night really hadn't helped matters any either and had even apologized for his actions towards the man. Oliver later had made sure to apologize to Laurel and thankfully she forgave him. The trio were honestly surprised by this as they hadn't expected him to say so much. Catching the look from them didn't please Oliver and it was one of the reasons he tried not to explain what and why had him so tense and the like at times. As it led to him doing a bit of rambling and he felt embarrassed by it as he just wasn't the type to do it.

Even before the island he wasn't the type to ramble as it slightly annoyed him unless the one doing it was pretty gosh darned cute. Like his sister for example. "I wager that is quite understandable given that you had long hair for a considerable amount of time and became used to it, Oliver." Said Walter with a nod as Moira remembered how hairy her boy had been when he finally came home!

It'd been one thing for him to get out of a shave and haircut in China thanks to money talking as both had wanted him back home as quick as possible. But a completely other thing when he was back in the states and had to get rid of all the hair in order to be fully checked out by Dr. Lamb and get rid of any potential Lice as well that he might have gotten. "Have ya tried telling him you don't want to go to some club he's got in mind? I mean, he'd probably be just as happy to chill out here with you and watch a movie and eat some Pizza."

Of course this would give her a chance to spend time with the two as well and even ogle her crush when he wasn't looking. His agitated rambling had seen him go back to pacing back and forth but his sister's words had him stop short with a look of disbelief on his face. The look being one Thea had to smirk at. "Let me guess, it never occurred to you, did it?"

"Well… No." Replied the former castaway sheepishly and somewhat embarrassedly.

Moira's heart broke for her son as she looked at him and spoke up. "I think its an excellent suggestion and believe Tommy will be quite understanding and willing to go through with it as the true friend I know him to be where you are concerned."

Oliver let out a breath and hoped his mom would be right. And thankfully, she would be and he and Tommy, Thea included, would have a fun night in watching movies and eating Pizza. Even if the food was a little unpleasant on his stomach but despite that, it would be a relaxing time for the former castaway and now vigilante. Fun that even Moira and Walter had surprisingly joined in on for a time as well. This would also keep him from having a run in with Max Fuller at his Poison club since the two never left the house to go clubbing and Thea wouldn't spill the beans about Tommy and Laurel. Beans that Oliver was well aware of already for certain reasons.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this!**


	3. Confrontational And Caring

**Chapter 3**

 **Confrontational And Caring**

 **Disclaimer: Ready for more? I sure hope so! Warning, some swearing to be found in this chapter.**

* * *

Before Lian Yu, Oliver wasn't necessarily one for confrontation unless he had no way to avoid it, was drunk, or particularly annoyed. Like how he'd been with a member of the Paparazzi that he ended up punching. And while he did care before the island, Oliver didn't let it show a lot and projected the image of a selfish, close minded young boy with a tendency to cheat. Part of the reason he didn't let on to the fact that he wasn't actually close minded or uncaring was the fact he thought it was expected of him to be that way considering his family is an elite member of society. And given that quite a number of the elite had certain kinds of views towards Minorities, the Middle Class, the Poor, and other things, Oliver had thought going along with it was something he had to do despite hating it. It didn't help that his parents had unintentionally given him the impression of needing to do this with a lecture or two of theirs.

Which was one of the many reasons he had taken to acting out until he went on the 'Gambit' with his father and Sara Lance. This was also a reason Tatsu Yamashiro had been so standoffish with him as she remembered some of the stories that had been heard of in Japan about him. His time on the island, while Hell at times, and as well as being in other places, had left Oliver feeling happy that he didn't have to act as if he was a dickheaded jackass with close minded views. And when he finally returned home, he made the active decision to show that he was a caring man instead of being that boy he'd been. Something that surprised a number of people and despite not wanting to admit it at the time, made Laurel happy that he was the man she thought he could be. Sure, she could tell at times back before the island that certain things he did bothered him but he never would talk on it. Giving her a certain impression that he was actually someone who cared.

Giving her pause to think that maybe that was a reason for why he acted like a damn fool in regards to her heart at times because of her pushing and the like. But roughly a month after his return home, Oliver had started to show a more caring side after he had gotten settled back in and no longer had to deal with doctor visits and red tape, willingly helping those who could use a helping hand such as those in the Glades or in any Shelter. Now while Oliver had been showing that he was more of a caring man then what he'd been before, he was also quite willing to be more confrontational over certain matters then what he'd been in the past. And this had gotten him into some trouble and a lecture or two more than once. Moira being disappointed in him for refusing to do like she wanted such as take a job at Queen Consolidated was one such instance but he hadn't been willing to take her remarks quietly.

Reminding her of the fact that it was damned foolish of her to expect him to take a job like nothing had ever happened to him when she was damned well aware of how he was dealing with things now that he was back. And that doing it when he had no experience was another thing she had clearly forgotten and reminding her that he had other intentions for his life then working for the family company since he wanted to be his own man. He had made his leave after that since he wasn't in the mood to hear what his mom had to say to that. Another example that actually saw him in a jail cell for a few hours was when he got into a fight with a group of the Ku Klux Klan when they chose to show up and cause problems for a Unity Festival in the Little Vibe district.

"Boy, why the Hell are you interferin' with what we're doin'!? Especially when you woulda agreed with us a few years back!" Asked the lead Klan member in annoyance.

"For all my faults back then, I NEVER would have agreed with the likes of you. Your kind of hate and choice of outfit belongs in the past and not in the present. Furthermore, I never truly was a close minded jackass. I only acted that way cause I was a young, dumbass kid who was afraid to show he actually gave a damn. But now, I'm a grown man and I know better now then what that kid did."

The Klan leader just looked at him and then began to laugh as he turned to look at his fellow Klansmen. "You hear this, boys!? Is it not some bullshit or what!?"

"Oh yeah, definitely some bullshit for sure!"

"I think we oughta remind this lil' shitstain of where his priorities actually lie and not with these folk who don't belong here."

Murmurs of agreement were heard by the others as various onlookers grew nervous over what was apparently about to happen. Oliver however, wasn't bothered by this even if he would have preferred a lack of a fight in such an open area. But these guys and their views had made him even more annoyed then what he'd already been thanks to Thea pushing when she knew damn well it was a bad idea to do so earlier that day. Which had been one of the reasons for his coming to the Unity Festival to get away from the negativity of that whole situation. "We don't have to do this. Turn around now and walk away." Oliver told them bluntly while preparing himself mentally for the fight that was no doubt about to happen.

And glad he had chosen to dress up in casual clothes instead of a suit. The Klan leader just scoffed at him. "Ain't gonna happen, boy. GET 'EM!"

The group of 15 Klansmen charged at him, but he wasn't alone as John Diggle had thankfully been nearby at the time due to his duties as Oliver's bodyguard. Not to mention growing friend and the only other person in Starling City who knew him to be the Hood. And while Oliver would have preferred no one knew he knew how to fight, he at least was using a style he had created from the various teachings he'd learned from a few of his teachers and named it 'Shado Style' in honor of Shado. Of course the lessons he learned from Talia and a few from ARGUS he didn't use as that would just tie him to the Hood and he couldn't have that. The fight had not ended well for the Klansmen and many had to end up in the hospital thanks to the two and a surprise third in the form of a former Boxer by the name of Ted Grant. Who showed that he was still damned capable despite his age.

It wouldn't be Quentin who would arrest Oliver either but a cop who had some shared views with the Klan and it was rumored that before Moira went and effectively ruined the cop's life, Quentin had given the man a sound yelling at for what he'd done. Since even while he had his issues with Queen, even he wouldn't have given him any shit for beating the ever loving shit out of a Klansman. Hell, he probably would have joined in on that as it is had he been there! A little confrontation however would be had between Oliver and his mom shortly after they got home. "I… I can't believe you, Oliver!" Shouted out the woman unhappily once they were in the living room.

Causing him to sigh in an annoyed manner as a relieved Thea hugged him. "What? That I didn't side with the Klan? Is that what you can't believe? I mean, I know you and dad had certain views but Jesus Christ, mom!"

Thea pulled away from him in shock while their mother just looked at him as if she'd been slapped. "What!? Oliver! Of course not! And what do you mean that we had certain views? Racism ones? Which I assure you we most certainly did not! Otherwise I wouldn't be married to Walter and we wouldn't even be friends with the Chens! Or treat Raisa as warmly as we do!" Informed the woman unhappily.

Oliver just stared at her. "Is that right? Cause I remember quite clearly a time or two back before the island when you and dad made it clear I had to act a certain way and view certain people a certain way."

Moira could only stare at her boy in stunned shock and horror as she began to try and remember anything at all that he could be possibly talking about. And then to her furthered dismay, remembered a few talks she and Robert had had with him. "Oh… Oh my, Oliver, I am so sorry, sweetheart. Your father and I NEVER meant for you to think or have that sort of impression." She told him sadly and regretting like mad that she and Robert both hadn't been more clearer on things.

Though one thing came to mind however. "But why didn't you ever say anything!?"

"Because… I just never thought it would mean anything to either of you. Especially considering how I was vocal a time or two about how I felt on certain things that you both just ignored. So I just… Never said anything."

Both his mom and sister looked at him sadly, though Thea was especially glad once again she had told a few former friends to hit the road where certain views of theirs were concerned. Moira didn't say anything but came and hugged her son as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Oliver!"

The man was somewhat tense over the hug but returned it as she cried against him. Moira deeply wished she could go back and do things much differently where all this was concerned but hoped now that it was out in the open, they could move forward with much different views of things. She did hope however it wouldn't involve more blasted fights though!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Mis-communication and wrongly gained impressions can be a Hell of a thing. Long time readers of mine may remember 'Little Vibe' from other stories of mine. The 'Shado Style' is something that came from one of the quirks related chapters in 'Possibilities' and I thought this chapter was a good place for it to be.**


	4. Bad Days And Staring At Nothing

**Chapter 4**

 **Bad Days,**

 **Bad Moments,**

 **And Staring At Nothing**

 **Disclaimer: Warning, some slight language ahead.**

* * *

Before the island of Lian Yu, if Oliver happened to have a bad day or bad moment, it wasn't necessarily a big thing. One could easily find something to make his day just a bit better if something was going on that had him down in the dumps. Like a hug from his mom, his sister, or Laurel. Or in Tommy's case, get him soundly drunk on occasion so he wouldn't be thinking about the cause of his bad day if it merited it. Now bad days for the Queenly Prince of Starling City were few and far in between for him but afterwards? When he returned from the island? Bad days or just particularly bad moments were a little more frequent. Whether it was because of a nightmare he'd had the night before that kept him from sleeping, a bad argument with someone, being pressured into something despite the fact it should be well realized it wasn't a good idea to do so, his PTSD acting up in one form or another, or his activities as the Hood not going well for one reason or another.

Not that anyone but Diggle for the time being knew about that last bit of course. But anything at anytime could be a reason for Oliver to have a bad day or moment or end up staring at nothing. And sometimes, in Thea's choice words, it made him a cranky douche bag asshole that she didn't want to be around. As it was tough as Hell to see him like that and it just made her want to cry despite the fact she tried to be understanding of her big brother's new situation. Even worse if he happened to be staring at seemingly nothing and it took something big or his own will power to snap him out of it. Mr. Diggle at one point had mentioned that a possible reason for it was down to his having a flashback to his time away because something in the present somehow strongly reminded him of that moment. Walter had learned it was perhaps the best idea to leave Oliver be when staring off into space when at one point, he attempted to get the younger man's attention. Only to end up against a wall with his neck in a tight grip by a suspicious Oliver.

Suspicious because at first he hadn't recognized the man thanks to how far he'd been trapped in the past. And because he hadn't been around Laurel or her father a lot since his return, neither had much experience with how Oliver could sometimes be. Regardless of the fact the two had been told by Tommy or someone else of how he could be at times with a bad day, moment, or his occasional habit of staring off into space. Lance hadn't actually believed it as he thought the little bastard was just faking the whole damn thing in order to avoid owning up to his mistakes and Laurel was kind of the same mind thanks to how Oliver had broken her heart all those years ago with her own sister. That, and the fact he'd been something of a grumpy asshole towards her the night of his homecoming party hadn't really helped matters any either. Even though he had apologized for it sometime later. Plus, there was the fact he hadn't really tried to speak to her to explain himself.

Not knowing the full extent of his almost daily struggles with his personal problems and attempts at re-integrating into society when there were times he'd rather just hide away from it all. Both Laurel and her father however would come to be believers one day into Oliver's third month back from the dead. And it would be Tommy's fault pretty much for guilting Oliver into going to a club with him since he hadn't been willing to do it since he'd been back. Afterwards, Tommy would never try to get him to go to another club again as it was too much of a risk. And it all came to down to when 4 guys who'd never been a fan of Oliver's started harassing him in the club they'd gone too. Now at the time, Oliver wasn't even aware of the whole thing thanks in part to the fact he'd been staring off into space, lost in some memory of his as his thumb and index finger rubbed together in an absent minded fashion. "Hey! Fucker! Look at us when we talk to you!" Snarled out one of the 4 who shoved Oliver.

But no reaction was had by the former castaway much to the annoyance of the 4. "Jake, maybe all that time on that island done cooked his brain?"

"Maybe. Either way, he's gonna pay for makin' us look like damn fools before he went and got himself killed in that ocean."

Another one spotted a filled shot glass and got an idea and grabbed it and handed it to Jake. "Here, man, maybe this will wake the asshole up."

Jake just smirked at the idea and threw the contents of the shot glass into Oliver's face. At first, nothing happened but then he began to blink a couple of times before slowly turning to look at Jake and his friends. Now had Diggle been there when this happened instead of feeling the call of Mother Nature around this point in time, the 4 might never have gone to the hospital and a good portion of the club might not have been destroyed. "Hey man, looks like he's finally awake!" Sneered one of the 4 as Jake nodded in approval as he smacked his fist into his palm.

"Good, I've got a bone to pick with you Queen."

"YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING FROM ME! YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE THE YAMASHIROS ARE! NO MATTER HOW LONG YOU TORTURE ME!" Came the surprising yell from Oliver right before he started to attack the 4 men.

"SHIT! HE'S GONE CRAZY!" Yelled out a terrified girl as he went to town on the 4, a few of their friends, and any bouncers who tried their best to stop the whole thing.

Tommy would even end up with a black eye by the time the whole thing was done and over with and he'd be considered the lucky one considering how much worse those who got hit by Oliver had it. This only happening in part due to his and Diggle's attempts to try and stop him. A number of people ended up in the hospital, a few needing facial reconstruction surgery thanks to how violent Oliver had been. Oliver had even willingly gone to and stayed in jail for a week because of how horrified he'd felt over his actions. Something Moira hadn't been too thrilled with and Laurel had defended him in court when the families of those he'd been in a fight with sued him. And he'd been all too willing to pay up for any hospital fees and the like while taking the plunge to begin taking therapy sessions with a Dr. Anne Green that Diggle had recommended him too after the court had ordered for him to begin therapy sessions.

The fact that Dr. Green specialized in helping those with PTSD and traumatic experiences was a huge bonus as well. And as for Laurel's father? Let's just say the whole thing made him act a bit more cautious around Oliver as he had no desire to end up on the receiving end of the punk's brutal fists. Though it did give him the idea that maybe Queen really was the Hood but kept that to himself for the time being.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Originally, I had this to where it was Quentin who got the beatdown but chose to change it to what you see now. That, and I figured it'd make any potential reunions between Oliver and Laurel in this in the future a bit… Problematic. R and R!**


	5. The Little Things

**Chapter 5**

 **The Little Things**

 **Disclaimer: We all know Oliver practically lied to Laurel early on in season 1 about his being unable to use a bow or even a pen, but what if there was actually some truth to these things?**

* * *

Before the island of Lian Yu, Oliver 'Ollie' Queen never had any reason to miss anything or have trouble with the small stuff. It all seeming so trivial to him for one reason or another but after being believed dead for five years and experiencing all sorts of Hell? Let's just say he no longer found anything trivial and heavily agreed with the words of Brandon Lee's Eric Draven from 'The Crow'. But with the new him and some of the quirks and problems he had that everyone came to know of and eventually accept, came a few of the little things that weren't so little anymore. At least to him that is. As attempting to make use of a pen for example had its problems as his hands were a little on the shaky side. Mostly on account of some injuries he had to his hands that never quite healed and this also had a hand in making it somewhat hard for him to use a bow and doing a few other things with his hands.

As it was both a physical thing and a mental one, leading to him coming up with the mantra of 'Breathe and survive, live to be with family for another day' in order to use a bow. Along with the use of an hour's time of Meditation. Air conditioning, indoor plumbing, and heaters were things he had a lot more love for while closed spaces was something he both loved and hated at the same time. Loved because it had some safety and warmth and it made it harder for certain things to get in. Like bugs, animals, attackers, or rain for example. Hated because part of him had gotten used to a certain kind of living condition that had a lot of room in it. Which had been another thing that bugged Tatsu for a time thanks to his wanting to have windows open until they began to move past certain issues and actually talked more. Leading to him to explain to her at one point on why he kept doing it.

Socks was another thing he had come to greatly love and appreciate and no longer saw as a little thing. Sure, it got him looks from those who knew him but he honestly didn't care. But those like Diggle could relate when it came to appreciating a good pair of socks after serving in the American Military. Certain foods that he had a lot of love for in the past could also sometimes be a problem. Such as Ice Cream or Pizza for example as thanks to the kind of diet he had been on for five years, his stomach had grown unused to those types of foods. One example of his having a problem with Ice Cream would be around the night he showed up at Laurel's to fully apologize for his past and current actions. Thankfully no attack by China White had happened since the whole Adam Hunt/China White situation had happened early on in his return and he had hid out nearby as the Hood in case of an attack.

But Oliver hadn't been paying attention the night he showed up at Laurel's and ate more Ice Cream then what he probably should have. And after a surprise attack on the two of them by someone Laurel was going after for a client, he'd get a little green around the gills, allowing for Lance to make a crass remark. "What? This kinda thing too much for you, punk?"

"Daddy!"

Retching could be heard from the bathroom as Laurel glared at her father. Oliver could then be heard from the bathroom with a groan. "No! Stomach can't handle Ice Cream that well anymore!"

"And our conversation kept you from realizing that you were eating more then what you should have, right?" Guessed Laurel correctly as Oliver came out of the bathroom minutes later.

Albeit still looking a little green in the face and perhaps somewhat embarrassed. "Yeah, pretty much."

Lance just scoffed but said nothing until Oliver left and then spoke his piece. Not about Oliver being there, though he did have something to say about that, but mainly about the fact that Laurel had gotten herself into another situation with no special protection other then her self defense skills and shotgun. Naturally, this would turn into quite the argument between the two thanks to both being rather stubborn.

Beds, especially SOFT and COMFORTABLE beds were another thing Oliver came to appreciate a whole Hell of a lot more once back home. Sure, there was occasions when sleeping on a more solid surface was something he felt he needed rather then a bed. But a soft and comfortable bed was still something he was quite happy in having nearby on a regular basis again. And there was occasions when he couldn't or wouldn't get out of bed. Such as because of an injury from the previous night, one from the past acting up again, bad dreams, a lack of any desire to move, a fear that getting out of the bed was and waking up to realize being in said bed and at home was nothing more then a dream, or just because he was far too damned comfortable to move. "Ollie, come on! We're supposed to go to that park today, remember!? And then a movie!" Thea told him somewhat impatiently as she tried to get him out of his bed one day several months after his return from Lian Yu.

Oliver however just sighed and buried his head underneath his pillow. "I don't wanna." Came his muffled voice.

Earning a noise of annoyance from his little sister as she stared at him with her arms crossed. "I will pull that cover off of you, so help me God!"

"I still don't wanna."

He couldn't help but smile though when she let out a small little growl. "That's a cute growl there, Speedy." Teased the man from under his pillow.

Earning himself a shove from Thea that made him only chuckle. "Ollie! Come on! Get up already!" Whined the young Queen.

Though she would heavily deny any claims of whining if anything was said about it! "Can't. Too comfortable. Which works for me cause I know you know its a bad idea to throw water or anything else on me."

 _Damn, how'd he know I was thinking about that!?_

"I could always put a dead fish in your room." She told him warningly.

Unfortunately for her however, he'd have a counter for that! "I've taken swims in the waters near Lian Yu and fell into a fishing trawler's cargo hold in Hong Kong so I'm pretty sure I can handle a dead fish, Speedy. Plus, its got nothing on nearly getting eaten by a Shark."

No power on this Earth, regardless of whether or not he had signed an NDA, would get him to tell that particular story either where the fishing trawler was concerned! Maseo had been torn between feeling sorry for him and great amounts of amusement while Akio was just a hundred percent amused. Tatsu had made him stay outside until the next day despite several showers to try and get rid of the smell. Which worked up to a certain point for him unfortunately. "Ugh! Do you have a counter for everything or something now!?" Groaned Thea in annoyance while grabbing the edges of his cover.

Snickering was heard from Oliver. "Maybe. But give me awhile and I'll be up, okay? Right now this is too comfortable for me and I'm afraid if I get up I'm just gonna wake up and this'll be a dream."

The sincerity and near vulnerability was easily heard but Thea still couldn't help but feel annoyed as she had been looking really forward to this day, damnit! Yes, she tried to be as understanding as possible but his problems seriously got in the way at times. It made her resent those issues even more anytime they got in the way and part of her felt guilty for it but it was how she felt. Almost making her want the old Ollie back instead of the new one who had come home. "Ugh, FINE! You've got one hour and if you're not out of that bed after an hour… I'll get Mr. Diggle in here to get you out of it." Warned the girl annoyedly before walking off in frustration and watery eyes.

Oliver felt guilty for it but he couldn't help how he felt and he was fairly certain he hated it a lot more then what his sister did since it was affecting him directly. Thirty minutes later however, would see him get out of bed and get ready for the promised day out with Speedy after a few repeated murmurings of his mantra. And to make it up to Thea, he'd do anything extra that she wanted to do. Even if it did leave him a little anxious and the like afterwards. But he felt it was worth it to see her so happy in the end.

And when he told Laurel that he could barely use a pen, she'd see for herself that he wasn't lying after the debacle her father had put him through his 5th month back. Said debacle being the one where Lance thought him to be the Hood and arrested him without going through proper channels. Something that would get him in some hot water with not only Laurel and Moira, but with his bosses and the city's Mayor as well to the point he nearly lost his job over the whole thing. Oliver had had to sign some forms that stated he would hold to his word about not suing the entirety of the SCPD, something Moira hadn't been too enthused over but Walter and Oliver had been able to get her to be okay with it. As Oliver had preferred the whole thing to be over with as soon as possible. "Something the matter, Mr. Queen?" Asked Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo when he noticed he seemed to be hesitating and frowning while about to sign.

"I… No. No, everything is fine." Replied the man as he tried to sign his name on the form.

Laurel looked at him in concern and she wasn't the only one as some agitation could be heard in his voice. But after several minutes of attempting to sign, he threw the pen down in disgust and let out a noise of frustration. "Damnit."

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Asked Moira in concern as she watched her son squeeze his hand while looking at it.

Oliver said nothing at first but looked away from his hand to his mother. "As I told Laurel when the whole thing with her father was going on, that I can barely use a pen, much less a bow. Do you know how much time and patience is even needed for that kind of thing? How much strength you even need for that? I might have been able to use a bow once but that was before my hands, forearms, and arms suffered injuries that never properly healed. Its why sometimes I can't keep a spoon or fork steady in my hand and why occasionally I have problems wiping my own ass." Declared the man sourly.

Not giving a damn if he'd just given out a little too much personal information as he did so. Moira's heart broke for him as Laurel stared at him with sadness to be seen in her eyes and on her face. Glad that her father wasn't here as she might have started yelling at him. As if he had bothered to properly investigate Oliver before going after him, he might have realized he was wasting his time and wouldn't be in trouble right now. "Well…" Began District Attorney Kate Spencer after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

Causing those in the room to look at her. "As Miss Lance is your attorney, she does have the right to sign for a client in case said client is not able to do so. And as it is evident you can not due to past injuries, I would say this qualifies."

Not having known that himself and neither had Moira either for that matter and it made her be sure to remember that in case of an event of some sort in the future, Oliver turned to Laurel with what amounted to a mixed look of hope and pleading in his eyes. "Of course you don't have to ask, Ollie." Declared the Lawyer of CNRI kindly with a smile at him.

Gaining her a grateful look from the man in return as she took the pen and the form and signed his name on it. Something that even Moira was rather pleased over and perhaps even gave her hope that her boy and about the only girl she ever approved of for her son would find their way back to one another sooner rather then later. Once the signing was done, Laurel handed it to DA Spencer. "Well, that's that. And again, on behalf of the city and the Police Force, I apologize for Detective Lance's inability to follow proper procedure." Nucocerdo said after looking over the form himself.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Moira told him cooly and gained a nod from the DA and Commissioner.

And once Moira, Oliver, and Laurel were out of the DA's office, Oliver would stop Laurel for a moment. "Laurel?"

"Yeah, Ollie?"

"Thank you." He told her softly and sincerely before pulling her into a tight but heartfelt hug.

"No need for thanks, Ollie. I'm not only your Lawyer but I'm your friend too first and foremost." Replied Laurel softly near his ear as Moira watched on in happiness while a Paparazzi or two took a few pictures that would later generate some buzz and get Lance annoyed, Thea hopeful and happy, and a somewhat jealous Tommy.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And yes, I checked and it is allowed for a Lawyer to sign for a client if something happens. And I'd say that his hand issue would qualify. R and R!**


	6. The Truth Of Things Part 1

**Chapter 6**

 **The Truth**

 **Of Things**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: This takes place a few hours after the last chapter.**

* * *

"Mr. Diggle, what the He-OLLIE!?" Yelled out a stunned Laurel Lance thanks to having followed Ollie's bodyguard from CNRI after seeing him speed by with the Hood himself in the passenger seat.

Which had made her damned curious enough to go and follow the man in her own vehicle instead of calling her father like he would have preferred since, well, it was the Hood after all. And he wanted that man behind bars more then anything else since he felt the archer was an offense to everything he stood for. She hadn't expected to arrive at the Foundry that belonged to the Queen family and she definitely hadn't expected the Hood's hood to be down when Mr. Diggle got him out of the car with a groan just as she spoke up. Though later on, she reasoned to herself that they hadn't expected anyone to follow them and it was why there hadn't been a concern for keeping the hood up when he got out of the car.

Had Oliver known how tonight would go where Leo Mueller was concerned, he might not have gone out as the Hood. Hell, he might have even let Diggle, ARGUS, or the cops handle it with an anonymous tip had he known. But with the events of the past few days and today especially, along with Diggle's words to him having more effect on him then he was letting on, his mindset had turned out to be not the greatest as he unfortunately found out. Culminating in his getting shot in the leg, near his shoulder, a cut to the side from a particularly sharp knife, a strong hit to the head by a weapon, and a dislocated arm. Forcing him to get Diggle to come and get him after retreating to a safe distance but he at least had been able to stop the deal Mueller had been trying to do from happening. But despite that, he still wasn't happy with how things had turned out thanks to how his mindset wasn't 100 percent focused.

Laurel's voice however… That was a whole other ballgame he had never even anticipated happening. "Please tell me I'm hearing things, Diggle." Groaned the man as he struggled to raise his head up.

"I wish I could, man, but she's really here." Diggle replied in a worried tone of voice as the Lawyer from CNRI came up to the two of them with a decidedly unhappy look on her face!

"And 'she' wants to know what the HELL is going on here."

"Look, Ms. Lance, now is not the time, okay? I need to get him inside so I can treat his wounds."

Now normally, Diggle probably could have played off the whole thing but this wasn't the time for that as more than likely, Oliver had a concussion after getting hit in the head. Said hit leaving a nasty and bleeding cut as well for that matter in addition to his dislocated arm, the knife and bullet wounds. Laurel just looked at him in an incredulous manner as he started to slowly turn around with Oliver's arm around his shoulders. "What he needs is a hospital!"

"That would be… Too many questions." Groaned Oliver as they made their way to the Foundry doors with Laurel following.

Even trying to grab his other arm and jumping back when he groaned loudly in pain. "Yeah, that arm's dislocated right now. So leaving it alone is a good idea." Diggle told the shocked woman.

Who wasn't sure which feeling in her should be more in the fore front. Shock, horror, or downright pissed off for being lied too by her ex. But for now, she'd push it aside to get him inside instead of taking him to a damned hospital! "Here, let me get the door."

Diggle nodded his thanks as she got it and followed them inside. "Think you can make it downstairs, man?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Laurel desperately wanted to voice that was a bad idea but kept quiet since she felt neither man would listen to her on it and instead, just followed them downstairs. But it wasn't easy as the sounds Ollie had been making weren't the easiest to bear. As never had she ever heard him sound like that and it made her eyes watery as her heart broke for him while that feeling of being pissed off at him for lying to her and everyone else stayed with her. She kept silent as the lights in the basement came on and Mr. Diggle got Ollie sat down with another groan coming from him. Laurel couldn't help but look at everything that was there, which wasn't a lot but it still amazed and shocked her none the less. Even touching one of the arrows that was on display and having to pull back and put her finger in her mouth as damn was that sharp! "Yeah, he keeps those pretty sharp." Noted Diggle ruefully while trying to help Oliver out of his outfit in order to start cleaning up his wounds.

"By the way, do you have any knowledge in First Aid?"

She looked at him in surprise before speaking. "Umm… Y-Yeah, daddy thought it was a good idea so I learned the basics when I was younger. But its been awhile since I've done anything with it."

"Right, that'll work regardless. Now, grab that First Aid Kit near that trunk over there and bring it here cause I'm gonna need your help getting him checked out." Ordered the man gently and Laurel quickly did so while wondering about the trunk itself.

"Alright, first, Oliver, we're gonna get your arm back into place, ok?"

"Ok..." Mumbled the man and before Laurel could so much as say or do anything, Diggle snapped Oliver's arm back into place once his outfit was off and he was only in a pair of boxers.

Causing him to groan loudly as Laurel paled and gasped while nearly dropping the First Aid Kit. "That better?"

"I'll… I'll tell you when I can think straight."

"Copy that."

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Mumbled Laurel as she tried to repress the bile in her throat.

"Then maybe its for the best if you leave, Ms. Lance." Diggle told her somewhat gently but she held her ground as she couldn't leave Ollie like this.

Not when she had so many questions and the thought of leaving him when he was so hurt just seemed like a horrible idea in her mind and heart. "N-No, I'm… I'm gonna stay."

"Would rather… Rather you not. Never wanted, wanted you to know about this." Oliver muttered.

"Yeah, well… Life sometimes doesn't care about what we want."

"Should."

Both Diggle and Laurel could agree on that but nothing more was said for a time as the two focused on cleaning up his wounds, pulling out the two bullets in him, which made Laurel feel quite sick to the stomach, and stitching the wounds up afterwards. "Alright, you've been able to conversate with us for the most part but its still possible you got a concussion thanks to getting hit in the head by that weapon. So we're gonna let you sleep for at least two hours and then wake you up, alright?"

"M'kay… Laurel's really mad, isn't she?" Asked the former castaway tiredly as he looked at Diggle and then at Laurel.

Diggle looked at her and shook his head at her, implying that saying she was mad would be a bad idea right about now. "No, Ollie, I'm not. But we are gonna talk about all this though when you're up to it."

No response was given as he fell asleep on the table he had ended up on after getting down there and stitched up. Laurel let out a shuddery breath and her eyes widened in shock as Mr. Diggle began to cuff Ollie to the table. "What the Hell are you doing!?"

"Per Oliver's orders and some experience I've had, ma'am. Pain makes him a wildcard and the last thing he's gonna want to have on his mind is hurting you or me when we get him awake later on." Explained the man as he followed through on cuffing the man to the table as Laurel looked on in stunned disbelief.

"I… I need some air." She said after several minutes of silence and Diggle nodded in understanding.

But he did have to ask if she intended on calling the Police or more specifically, her father. Causing Laurel to look at him for a moment. "I…. No. I can't do that to Ollie or his family. M-Maybe if I can talk to him, I can get him to stop… All this."

Diggle gave her a sad look over that last bit. "Yeah, you might find that to be a battle you won't win, Ms. Lance."

She stared at him for a moment and then at Ollie before making her leave, hoping that the air she was going to get would help her wrap her mind around what she now knew. Which was a task of monumental proportions considering the Ollie she once knew and the Ollie that was around now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This portion is gonna be a two chapter thing before I go back to focusing on the quirks aspects. Though the title of this chapter will appear again in the future in regards to those finding out Oliver's secret. Hopefully I did a good job with this chapter, especially as I was trying to keep from adding over the top drama as I occasionally do. Which… I might have gotten that from the CW with their need for needless drama and the like. And considering Lance had her learn some self defense skills at some point before the show, I thought it made sense that he'd also have learn basic first aid as a just in case kind of thing. R and R!**


	7. The Truth Of Things Part 2

**Chapter 7**

 **The Truth**

 **Of Things**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: Its time for more of this fine story! I've also been thinking of expanding beyond the original intention of this story by basically re-writing the show. But I wouldn't abandon the main important aspect of this fic. Which is the quirks and issues Oliver got after five years away.**

* * *

 **2 And A Half Hours Later**

"Almost thought you weren't coming back." Mr. Diggle told Laurel after she arrived back down in the basement of the Foundry a bit later than intended.

"Oh, trust me, I would have been back much sooner if it hadn't been for another shoot out happening between the Bertinelli family and the Triad."

Which had forced her to take a detour after an Officer had informed her of what was going on in the aftermath of the shoot out. Mr. Diggle grimaced at that as a concerned Oliver limped over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Or as fine as I can be when I find out someone I've known a long time has become a bow wielding vigilante AND lied about it." Laurel told him somewhat archly.

Oliver grimaced as he could easily hear the ire in her voice. "And I think this is where I'll take my leave for the night."

As Digg didn't want to be around for what was sure to be some yelling from Laurel. "Oh, you don't have to leave on my account, I'm not going to be yelling at Ollie right now. Not when I know he's hurt and probably still needing to sleep off the possible concussion."

Somehow, Oliver wasn't exactly reassured by that as Diggle just looked at him and he nodded. "Alright, I'll just stay upstairs then and listen to the police scanner for any more Bertinelli/Triad fights." Which will be helpful to know whenever its time for Oliver to get back home and the fighting can be avoided for the time being.

Fighting that Oliver had already been involved in more than once in an effort to try and keep innocent bystanders from getting caught in the crossfire. It should be noted that despite the fact that Oliver did help stop local crimes and the like since he couldn't ignore it after some experiences of his while away, his actions were only reported whenever he went after a One Percenter. Which helped paint a not so great picture of him but he didn't exactly mind as he wanted there to be an impression of him when it came to those from the List. A part of him however did somewhat wish that his actions unrelated to the List was known of since he felt it would help provide some hope to the less fortunate that someone was out there fighting for them when able. Silence reigned in the basement as Digg made his leave for a time until Oliver let out a sigh.

"I guess you have questions..."

Questions he both wanted and didn't want to answer since there was a small part of him that was happy she knew his secret finally. As he had wanted to tell her every night since he got home and began his crusade to right his father's wrongs and help out where he could. Laurel let out a laugh but it wasn't one of joy. "Yeah, yeah I guess you could say that. I mean… Where do I even start, Ollie!? Was everything from earlier with the pen and what you said all a lie!?"

"No, I swear to you its not. It was true and a truth I used in order to ensure no one would think twice about me being the Hood again." He told her as he held up his hands, both of which shook a little before placing them down again.

"But that doesn't make sense! How can you use a bow then!?"

It was obvious he'd been trained and there was no need to ask about that. At least… Not yet anyway. Oliver sighed as he sat down in front of a computer and looked at her. "Meditation and a repeated mantra I came up with. One that my first teacher on Lian Yu inspired me to create. 'Breathe and survive, live to be with family another day.' Its helped me a lot." Oliver told her as he stared straight at her with an unwavering gaze.

One that made her a little nervous as she'd never seen such a look from him in the entire time she'd known him. It was such a far cry from the Ollie she remembered before his 'death'. "Why do it then? Why possibly make your hands worse and put your body through more Hell? Why do it when its clearly causing problems between you and your family when you have to lie to them for whatever reason? Why do it when it could get you killed at any time!? Why, Ollie!? Do you have any idea what that would do to your family, to Tommy, and me!? Why not leave this to someone else like Superman, Batman, or one of the other vigilantes that are out there? Just… Why, Ollie?" Wondered the woman almost pleadingly as she came up to him with tears in her eyes.

As while she may still have issues with him, Laurel didn't want him to die. Oliver held her gaze for a moment before breaking away from it for a moment and then looked back at her. That intense, unwavering gaze stronger then ever and making her involuntarily taking a step back. "Because… Ignoring the problem would be what the old, foolishly fearful me would do. A good man doesn't let others continue to suffer if he can do something about it in whatever way possible. The other vigilantes out there have their own cities to watch over and before he died, my father's last requests was that I survive and return home to right his wrongs. What I do as the Hood is half of because of him and I won't stop until that's done."

Forcing himself up, he moved past her to go for his trunk to get something as she stood where she was in stunned silence. Trying to process all she'd been told by the man she still loved and likely always would despite having hurt her so badly with her own sister. That and the fact Tommy hadn't grown up much over the years, even when he got kidnapped in Hong Kong while thinking Ollie was there and alive, hadn't done much to make him grow up, had been why she refused to have much to do with him beyond friendship despite what Thea or even Oliver himself thought to the contrary of the two of them. Something Laurel knew he wasn't happy about but had left it alone so far for the most part out of respect for her and her wishes. His attempts with her had even made Laurel question to herself if he ever actually truly was Ollie's greatest friend as a real one wouldn't be trying to get with the girl their friend had been with for a long time after dying.

Even if he'd been a lying, cheating jackass… She barely registered something being closed and it was enough to get her to turn around. "And believe me when I say that I do have an idea where you, Tommy, and my family are concerned. But the mission comes first, regardless of what it does to my personal health in both the mental and physical sense. Had things not gone the way they did with the pen and some words Digg said to me after, you finding out wouldn't have happened as I wouldn't have been injured had I been a hundred percent focused. Even if telling you about all this has been something I've wanted to do every single night since I started..."

That honestly surprised Laurel and she could hear the weariness in his voice. "How… How come you didn't?"

"Because… I, I didn't want you to possibly look at me as if I was a monster. And since things weren't exactly the best between us as it was after I came home, I wasn't sure if you would have me arrested after telling you." He told her bluntly and while it hurt her to know he thought that way…

She supposed she couldn't blame him for thinking it however. Not when things were as raw and the like as they were with his return home from the dead and all the feelings he'd brought back up to the surface. "So… You're just going to go out there every night as the Hood no matter what? Even though it damns your soul with all the lives you take because in part, it has to do with your father's requests? Isn't there another way!?"

As there just had to be another way that didn't involve killing. There just had to be. Superman had only taken life twice in the entire three decades he'd been active and it was rumored that the Batman of Gotham hadn't taken any either and detested guns more then anything else. That Green Lantern fellow in Coast City also reportedly hadn't taken lives either but since he was rarely there as it is, there was no telling if he really had or hadn't. Oliver let out a sigh as he looked at Laurel. "Contrary to what the Police and the Media would have you believe, and I'm surprised you're even buying into it considering you're a very smart person, Laurel, I don't always kill when I go after someone. I kill if there's no choice for whatever reason but if someone I leave alive dies after I've done what I've come to do? I can't help that. I don't even just keep my activities limited to the crooked Elite members of our dying city as I do help the less fortunate where I can as the Hood."

"If it was possible not to kill at all, I would, but its not and believe me when I say its not something that ever gets any easier for me. I've lived in a kill or be killed world for so long that I can't just leave it at the drop of a hat. Life just doesn't… It just doesn't work like that, Laurel." But damn did he wish it did as life would be a little easier for him.

But as he learned the hard way, that just wasn't a possible thing unless he was dead or completely alone with no one to try and hurt him. Laurel could only stare at him, her heart breaking at how he sounded a little defeated and even more weary over how life had turned out for him the past few years. But it also made Laurel realize that all that he'd been through had got him stuck pretty deep in the sort of thinking he has that Ollie can't see any other way. And she wondered what Mr. Diggle thought of that and if he had tried to do anything about it so far. Along with the success he may or may not have had. Laurel also realized that Ollie's dad had effectively damned him to a vicious cycle of violence the moment he asked his own son to right his wrongs. Making her realize that obviously… Robert Queen had survived the sinking of the 'Gambit'. If only for a short time in order to make his last requests…

Perhaps though… Perhaps had Robert known how his own son would eventually honor those last requests… He might have only given the request of survival before his death. But unfortunately, there was just no way of knowing. And that not knowing would more than likely see the end of the vicious cycle of violence with Ollie's death. Something that didn't settle well with her at all but she knew she couldn't say a word to anyone about this. Not when it would tear up the Queen family and put them at risk for Ollie's actions as the Hood. "You're… You're so deep in the kind of mindset you have that you can't see anything else..." Near whispered the Lawyer from CNRI.

Near whispered or not, Oliver was still able to hear it and he could only nod. "Yeah. And maybe one day I'll find a way out. Or maybe I won't and I'll have my final breath down in this basement. Hell, maybe I'll even tell my therapist what I'm doing and she'll forcibly admit me somewhere for my own good. But those are a lot of maybes and I can't worry about those. Not when it could mean life or death in any given situation and sometimes… Sometimes extreme measures have to be taken."

And even though one could probably consider it a silly notion, a trip for him to the store to buy something could probably be a life or death situation in some way. Granted, that was a line of thought he tried not to visit much on as he seriously didn't want to end up like the type of person who was severely paranoid about certain things. Oliver even had a theory that this is what happened to Amanda Waller for her to be the cold person she is but had yet to voice it to anyone so far. Mostly because he really didn't feel like dealing with her if she was to find out about his little theory! To his and perhaps even Laurel's surprise, he found himself being hugged by his tearful ex. A hug he couldn't help but feel tense over and didn't move an inch thanks to how serious things were between them. Plus, his arm still hurt somewhat and he didn't feel like adding to it by wrapping it around her in a hug.

Seconds, or perhaps minutes later, Oliver wasn't honestly sure of as he just let her hug him, Laurel pulled away with tears trailing down her face. "I… God, Ollie, this is too much."

He blew out a breath at that and had the inkling that when he slept again, he'd be having a nightmare about this. Either that, or it would happen at another time. This had also been a reason for why he hadn't gone through with telling her about his vigilante life. God forbid his mother or sister ever found out… Oliver wasn't sure how he would be able to handle that if it was to happen. "If you… If you need time, take it. If you feel you have to stay away from me now that you know I'm the Hood. Do so. I won't blame you and maybe I won't like it, but I will understand. It'll probably be for the best as it is. I just ask that you please don't tell your father, my family, or anyone else. If not for me, then yours and their safety." He said to her as he tried to keep any emotion out of his voice.

As the thought of being possibly out of her life for good wasn't one Oliver wanted to fathom. But he knew it was a very real likelyhood despite what he wanted. Laurel stared at him for a moment in pure disbelief and shock over what he'd said to her and unable to handle being in the room with him any longer, fled it and him in order to process everything. Leaving a saddened Oliver behind as her footsteps echoed on the metal staircase in her haste to quickly leave. He'd remain where he was for awhile, even when Diggle tried to break him out of it but the man would stick around regardless to keep an eye on him. Something that Oliver was grateful for, even if he didn't say or show it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Aww man, I really hope I handled the events and reactions of this chapter well, even with the slight retcon where Laurel and Tommy are concerned. In a perfect world, Laurel would be majorly supportive and unwilling to leave his side despite his sort of thinking he's stuck in, but unfortunately, this isn't a perfect world. That's not to say she won't turn into a majorly supportive person like in the show, but it'll just take some time to happen. Which, as yeah, would make sense. Or so I hope anyway. And if I do expand beyond the initial concept of this story like I mentioned earlier, the Bertinelli/Triad war would take the place of the Undertaking storyline with that one happening at a much later time.**


	8. The Truth Of Frank Chen

**Chapter 8**

 **The Truth**

 **Of Frank Chen**

 **Disclaimer: Its go time yo! CNRI losing their biggest donor and the fundraiser didn't happen. At least, not yet anyway. Warning: May need a tissue for this one.**

* * *

A week after Oliver and Laurel had talked down in the Foundry basement, dealt with the Reston family, and had something of an emotionally connective moment with his mom, saw the former castaway visiting the ARGUS base that was near the outskirts of the city. Though why he was there, Oliver honestly hadn't a clue other then Waller telling him it was vitally important he show up. And since he didn't feel like risking her showing up at his house if he didn't do as told, he came to the base. On the plus side, it more or less helped him keep his mind off of Laurel and the way things with the Restons had ended. Oliver hoped though that she wasn't about to enlist him for some mission that would take him away from the city and his family as he was needed there and not elsewhere. Sure, he was on the reserve list and still got paid because of that, but part of him just wished he wasn't connected to ARGUS at all anymore. But Waller being Waller, wasn't quite willing to let go of him just yet much to his dismay.

Once he got to the base, a guard escorted him to a briefing room and it made him grimace. Damnit.

Though he'd soon'd be surprised by the sight of a family friend by the name of Frank Chen and he looked rather pensive. A look that seemed to vanish when he caught sight of Oliver and gulped. Making the archer narrow his eyes while also taking note of a commanding officer of an ARGUS field team and Waller being in the room as well. Frank came up to him with a guilty expression on his face before speaking. "Oliver… I… I just want you to know how truly sorry I am."

His words made Oliver wonder what the Hell he was talking about as Frank turned around and walked back to Waller's side on the other side of the table. "Mr. Chen has chosen to come forward with information that he felt you needed to be here for, Mr. Queen." Declared Waller as Oliver sat down, barely looking away from Frank as he did so.

"And my life will be in your hands, however you see fit for my transgressions, Oliver." Said Chen solemnly and it made the former castaway frown as he wondered what the Hell was going on.

Silence was had in the room for several minutes until Waller cleared her throat, indicating that Frank should get on with why he was there. "O-Of course. For five years, I have been in a magically binding contract that has forced me to be complicit in a plot that would see many dead. I unfortunately did not know of this until your father came to me with a plan of his own to try and counter this plot and it was then that it was activated. Until now, I have been trapped by this contract that has kept me silent." Began the man somewhat nervously.

But the price of breaking the contract for the most part had meant he would lose thirty years of life, but it was a price he was willing to pay in order to be free of the man who forced him into it so long ago. "What are you talking about? What's my father's involvement in this exactly?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Frank began to talk once again while barely looking in Oliver's direction. "Though it appears that the contract is not fully broken as I am unable to name the one responsible, this man has been plotting for years to destroy the Glades of Starling City and everyone in it. When your father found out what… Ungh… What this man was planning, he made plans to counter them and made to recruit me…" Went on Frank and Oliver began to get a sinking feeling in his gut.

"But as mentioned… And I am terribly sorry for what happened to you, your father, Sara Lance, and those crewmen, Oliver, I truly am, this contract was activated and I was forced to inform the one responsible. He in turn… In turn, he ordered me to place a bomb on the 'Queen's Gambit' so that your father could not succeed in his plans."

Before anyone knew it, Oliver had pounced on Frank and began to beat the Hell out of him. "YOU CONDEMNED ME TO HELL, KILLED MY FATHER, KILLED SARA, AND LEFT MORE THAN ONE FAMILY BROKEN! YOU BASTARD!" Roared out Oliver as he continued to punch the Hell out of Frank.

Who let him do it even as the commanding officer and another tried to pull Oliver off of him. "TELL ME WHO ORDERED THIS! TELL ME!"

"I… I can not! The contract will not allow me! I swear! I couldn't have known you would go with your father on the 'Gambit'! No one could have!" Moaned out the man as Oliver was dragged away from him.

Waller chose that moment to speak while looking greatly unbothered by this particular turn of events. "Mr. Chen has however, been able to inform us of how exactly his mysterious employer is intending to kill every member of the Glades simultaneously. And it has a lot to do with the Unidac auction that your family recently tried and failed to acquire, thanks in part to the actions of Floyd Lawton, Mr. Queen. As evidently, the company is looking to create a machine that will cause man-made Earthquakes."

"That… That's insane! Why would my family want to be involved in something like that!?"

"That is the million dollar question, Mr. Queen. And one I would dig into as discretely as possible if I were you. But regardless, the commanding officer in the room with us will be taking a team to Unidac very soon to ensure this project can not be furthered. For no one, not even ARGUS should have access to that kind of deadly technology." Granted, that was a partial lie as ARGUS would keep a copy of the information in a very secure location but Queen didn't need to know that.

"And I suppose you want me involved in this too?" Asked the man disdainfully as he gave a cold and hateful look to a shaken and sorrowful Frank.

Who'd been using the table to get himself up and could not bare to look Oliver in the eyes. Waller just looked at Oliver coolly. "Not at all, Mr. Queen. You were only asked to be here because Mr. Chen needed to get a few things off his chest. Were it not for that and the fact it has obviously affected you in the maner it has, I would otherwise ask you to be included in this operation."

"Well, thank God for small favors then." Oliver grumbled coldly.

"Oliver… I… I am sorry but I had no choice but to obey or otherwise, myself and my daughter would be dead right now." Frank told him mournfully.

But he only got a cold look in return. "Go to Hell."

And with that, a deeply upset Oliver made his leave and as he did so, a single gunshot rang out behind him. One he didn't care to investigate but figured Frank Chen had shot himself and in his view, he found it to be a coward's way out as the man should have stayed alive in order to face his sins. Sins that saw good people die and for him to end up as he is now.

 **Queen Mansion, A Short Time Later**

"Uhh… Anyone know why we were all asked to be here?" Wondered Tommy in confusion as he, the Queens, and the Lances minus Dinah gathered up in the living room of the Queen Mansion.

"Your guess is as good as mine is." Grumbled Lance sourly as the last place he wanted to be was at the Queens.

Malcolm was supposed to be there but couldn't make it due to a business meeting he couldn't get out of. Not that that had surprised Tommy any of course. "All we know is that Ollie wanted us all here." Thea told the Merlyn Scion with a shrug.

And speak of the Devil and he shall appear as Oliver himself came into the living room. But the sight of him bloody and pissed was rather alarming! "Good Lord, Oliver, what happened to you!?" Walter asked as he stood up to get a better look at his step-son as Moira, Thea, and Laurel all gasped at the sight of him.

Oliver just sighed. "Walter, please… Just, just sit down, okay? What I have to say is not going to be easy to hear but its something you all have a right to know."

Confused by this, Walter did it as the others looked at one another in confusion. "You snap and kill someone, kid?"

"No, but I damn well nearly did kill him. And once I tell you what happened, you'll wish I had, Mr. Lance."

His admitting that horrified everyone but Lance as he narrowed his eyes at Oliver. "Oliver, please, tell us what's going on!" Pleaded his near tears mother.

Another sigh escaped the former castaway as he looked at his mother and then at the others present. "Earlier… I was, I was asked to come to the ARGUS base on the outskirts of the city. And I found out, I found out from Frank Chen that he… That he was ordered to, to… God… I still have trouble with dealing with what I was told."

"Ollie, you're really starting to worry us." Laurel told him and gained nods of agreement.

He looked at her and then at the others and spoke in a dead voice. "Frank Chen was ordered to place a bomb on the 'Queen's Gambit'." He finally told them.

Silence reigned in the room for several minutes until Moira broke it. "N-No! That, that can't be true! Frank is a long time friend of this family! That just can't possibly be true!"

"I'm sorry, but it is. He told me this himself. He couldn't tell me who ordered it but he's ultimately the reason the 'Gambit' went down. Its his blood I have on me because I couldn't stop myself from going after him."

"You shoulda killed the bastard!"

"Part of me wishes I had, Mr. Lance. Frank Chen shot himself soon after I left however."

Lance scoffed at that bit of news as everyone else looked at Oliver in silence and horror. "Bastard couldn't face his sins and shot himself. DAMNED NO GOOD DAUGHTER KILLING COWARD!" Yelled out the devastated father and hauled ass from the room and the mansion itself before his rage made him do something in the place he'd more than likely regret.

Laurel was quick to follow him with tears pouring down her face as she wanted to ensure her father would be okay despite the fact she herself wasn't going to be for a good long while. Oliver watched the two go with a saddened look on his face and it wasn't long before his mom and sister rushed off to their respective rooms as they sobbed. "I… I should be with your mother." Stated Walter quietly but one could easily hear the anger in his voice.

"Yeah… I'll… I'll go be with Speedy."

If she'll let him that is… Walter nodded and made his leave to go and be with Moira. Leaving him and a horrified Tommy behind. "Can… Can I be with you and Speedy?" Asked the young dark haired man with a wavering voice.

As he knew if he was left to his own devices… The outcome would most definitely not be a pretty one. Oliver only nodded and Tommy forced himself to get up as tears began to fall down his face thanks to the news he and the others had been given. Unsure if he should be grateful or not for now knowing what happened to the man he saw as a true father figure and for Sara as well. Whom he'd long considered to be a damn good friend. The two brothers quietly left the living room and went to be with a grieving Thea, whose sobs could easily be heard even with her door closed.

 **Later That Night At Merlyn Global**

"Sir. I have news for you." Informed a man in a finely made suit as he came into the office of Malcolm Merlyn, CEO of Merlyn Global.

Malcolm looked up from the work he was doing to stare at the man. "What is it? I assume its important as otherwise, you wouldn't be here past midnight."

"I was informed that Frank Chen committed suicide earlier today and that Unidac, the Markov device, and the team assigned to it have all gone dark with all information related to it gone." Informed the man instead of beating around the bush as he knew his employer wouldn't appreciate that one bit.

This unsettling news caused Malcolm's eyes to narrow at the man in front of him. "Who did this? And I can only assume that Frank Chen's suicide is related to this unwanted event."

His calm demeanor greatly unsettled the man in the suit as anyone else would have been reacting very negatively by now at that point. "My source informed that it was ARGUS, sir."

A hard, cold and dark glint could then be seen in Malcolm's eyes as he processed this, even cursing Frank in his mind for speaking out of turn when he shouldn't have been able too. "Hmm… Guess I'll need to have a word with his daughter then. Along with finding out how exactly he managed to break part of the binding contract I had him under. I assume it was only part as otherwise, I'd be in an ARGUS cell right now."

"Would you like for me to arrange Ms. Chen's transportation to a secure facility suitable to your needs?"

"Yes, do it and have it done as soon as possible. Let us hope that ARGUS does not get to her before we can as that would be… Problematic."

The man nodded and made his leave, glad as Hell he hadn't been killed by his employer for delivering bad news. Malcolm sat where he was for several minutes, feeling the foreign feeling of rage bubbling up in him but used his training to squash it. As emotion was not needed for it was useless and would just blind him to what needed to be done. "What happens to your daughter next is on your hands… Old friend. And while this is an unfortunate set back to my plans… I won't rest until the Glades and everyone and thing in it is gone. I'll just have to go about another way of ensuring my Undertaking happens." Muttered the man to himself with that cold and dark glint in his eyes.

If it took a few more years to accomplish his goals? Then so be it, he would do so if that's what it took so that no one else would lose someone close to them as he had lost his Rebecca.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: As you can see, I've decided to go ahead with the expansion of going beyond the initial concept. Hopefully this won't turn folks away from the story but if it does, I understand.**


	9. China White's Revenge

**Chapter 9**

 **China White's Revenge**

 **Disclaimer: Originally, this was going to be more of an unpleasant chapter with Oliver being kidnapped and tortured by either China White, her men, or both. But then I got to thinking about it and decided to go this route instead. And rest in peace to Stan Lee, a legend among legends.**

* * *

"You know, this really isn't how I was planning to spend Thanksgiving." Muttered a long Brunette haired woman sourly as she sat, tied up in a chair nex to Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn in some wide spacy room.

Which most likely was part of some warehouse as most kidnappings were stereotypically housed in a lot of the time. Oliver himself just snorted. "Me either. And wait… Today's Thanksgiving?"

"Yes! And I could be eating a crap ton of Turkey, gravied up Mashed Potatoes, and other stuff right now! Or, or eating it off some leggy model! But here I am, kidnapped… AGAIN!" Cried out Tommy as he struggled to get free.

This particular situation reminding him all too much of another time in Hong Kong for his liking! Both Oliver and the mystery woman sighed. "And yeah, today is Thanksgiving. Come on, how can you not know that?"

"Because, he's been all grumpy and fun hating since he got back and it makes me miss the old Ollie! And can anyone hear me!? I have money! Money you can have if you just let us go!"

Oliver just frowned at him in annoyance before turning back to the unknown woman and did his best to ignore Tommy's sobs and freak out. "I've just been… Busy. I mean… I was believed dead for five years and in that time, things like the Holidays just didn't… Just didn't matter since I was trying to survive to live another day." Explained the former castaway.

"And I didn't have my Wingman and best friend in that time at all and it sucked! I, I even went to therapy!"

"And it clearly helped you out a lot." Muttered the woman sarcastically.

A grin flashed across Tommy's face as he remembered the therapist he saw. "Well… I did get her to sleep with me so I guess you could say it really did help me out a lot. And uhh… By the way, who the Hell are you anyway!?"

Hell, she was Hot and if it wasn't for the situation they were in now, he'd be getting her number! Well… A lot more then just her number but that was getting ahead of himself! His response got him a disgusted look from the woman and a shake of the head from Ollie. "The name's Helena. Helena Bertinelli." Helpfully informed the now named Helena.

Causing Tommy's eyes to widen in shock at that before freaking out. "Oh God! Ollie and I are in the same room as the Huntress! We are definitely gonna die! I'm too good looking to die! I mean… I haven't even gotten Laurel to give me a chance yet!" Whined the dark haired man pitifully, missing the dark look from Oliver in the process.

But he chose to focus on Helena instead. "I've heard of you since I've been back. You're one of the deadliest members of the Bertinelli family."

Helena nodded as she narrowed her eyes in thought. "Mmm… Your crucible was that island you ended up on, mine was when the Triad murdered Michael, my Fiance. And I bet they are why we're here. Or well… At least why I'm here." She said darkly.

As losing him had been the worst thing to ever happen to her and it had felt like a piece of her had died with him that day. Oliver looked down, lost in thought over some of the people he'd come to know in the five years he was gone and had ended up losing. He got what it was like to end up in a dark place when you lost someone you cared deeply about. Letting out a breath, he looked up at her again and spoke. "I know its not much, but I'm sorry that you lost him and I've got no place to judge you for your actions afterwards." Not when he'd done some shit himself over the past few years…

"You're right, its not much but… I appreciate it. And I'm glad you realize you have no place to judge me or I'd kick your ass once we got out of here." Helena replied with a small grin on her lips.

Which got Oliver to chuckle some as he grinned back. "You might find it harder to kick then you think."

"Oh God, are you two seriously flirting right now!? I mean… Do you two have some weird kink for dangerous situations or something!?"

Maybe I should have let Waller have her way back in Hong Kong. Thought Oliver to himself darkly and then regretted it some.

But damnit, he couldn't help it as Tommy was acting like a little bitch! "Aww, Thomas, don't tell me you're jealous." Mocked Helena as a door opened and a heavy set Chinese man came in.

"Oh God, we're really gonna die now, aren't we?" Moaned Tommy pitifully.

"Tommy, how long did it take you before you started moving in on Laurel?" Asked Oliver curiously as the man came towards them at a slow pace.

"What? Why's that important right now? I mean… We've got that guy comin' over here and he's probably gonna kill us!"

He got a glare his way and it made him almost pee his pants! Ollie's glares are seriously scary!

Helena however, had to add fuel to the fire. "Nah, at the most, he'll torture me and Oliver, and you he'll just kill." She told him with a small attempted shrug and seconds later, Tommy started to cry.

Causing Oliver to look at her with an annoyed look on his face that she just smiled at. "I, I swear, I didn't do or try anything for the first two years you were gone! I thought it would be okay after two years had passed but she never would go for it! But don't let him kill me, please!"

Both figures shot him a look of disappointment, one that even the approaching Chinese man was adding too as he stepped in front of Tommy. And despite his strong dislike of Helena Bertinelli, he couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity for her and the Queen for being stuck with such a man-child. Suddenly, he struck out and hit Tommy in the face. "OW! What the Hell, man!? That hurt!" Whined Tommy as he spat out blood.

"That was point. You act like big baby when friend doesn't. It pitiful since you are grown man. Even Bertinelli isn't little bitch like you." Grumbled the man and Helena couldn't help but snicker as Oliver shook his head.

Tommy just stared at him in an unhappy and incredulous manner. "Wha!? Dude, screw you! I'm not a big baby! Ollie, tell him!"

"Ohh no, you leave me out of this. I'm perfectly fine to just sit here and not get punched in the face, thank you very much."

God knows he'd had enough of that with Kovar and his friends back in Russia! Tommy shot him a betrayed look as Helena snickered again. Not that the look lasted long as the man punched him again, and then followed it up by slugging Oliver and then Helena. Both of whom who shot him very unhappy looks! Tommy however, had to ask why he didn't punch either of the two a second time when the man made no move to do so seconds later. "Because. They not as annoying as you, Man-Child."

"Hey! I'm not a man-child, pal! I'm all man!"

"Sure coulda fooled me… But anyway, why are we here? These two have nothing to do with the war between us."

"Chien Na Wei want Queen here, not say why. Man-Child have bad luck when we got Queen is all."

Helena looked at the big man and then at the unhappy Tommy as best as she could before looking back at the thug. "I… I can believe it." She told him and Oliver couldn't help but snort in amusement and gained another look of betrayal from his best friend.

"You, you guys suck."

"Come now, Mr. Merlyn, there's no need for such remarks. Not when we're all friends here." Came a voice that made Oliver freeze and for Helena to tense up as both would know it anywhere!

The big man moved out of the way to reveal a strikingly beautiful Chinese woman with long white hair in an outfit that showed off her body quite well, behind her was two men wheeling in a tv set. "Ollie, is this some prank of yours that ends with a hot stripper from the East?" Wondered Tommy randomly as damn, this girl is hot!

Oliver just sighed and did his best to ignore his best friend getting punched, again. "What the Hell was that for, you asshole!?"

"That for disrespecting Chien Na Wei. One of Triad's best fighters who train with Zhishan himself."

"Its quite alright, my friend, Mr. Merlyn is just un-educated and it can be forgiven. This time."

The big man just nodded with a grunt, not necessarily believing it but letting it be as Wei wasn't one to cross for any reason. China looked at Oliver and smiled at him, not that it was a pleasant one however. "Hmm… Been a long time since Hong Kong, Mr. Queen."

"Not long enough." Muttered the man darkly and not at all surprised she had been able to recognize him then and now.

And hoping like Hell the rest of his loved ones weren't here. Tommy looked at him in stunned disbelief. "Dude, you were in Hong Kong!? When!?"

"Not the time, Tommy."

"Yeah, that's a story for when you're older, sweetheart. So just pipe down and let mommy and daddy deal with the adults, okay?"

Tommy just shot Helena an unhappy look but chose to stay quiet while praying to whatever God was out there that would listen that they'd make it out of this alive! If only so he can question the Hell out of his best friend! And then go enjoy Thanksgiving food with a leggy model or two and afterwards… Maybe drink himself stupid again since the reveal about Robert from almost a month ago was still heavily weighing on his mind. Helena focused back on China White, who seemed almost amused by the whole thing. "So, let me guess, you kidnapped me in order to kill me and deliver a huge blow to my father and the rest of the family? And then get payback on Queen here for whatever in Hong Kong? Which… By the way? Thanks ever so much for sticking me in the same room as the Rich Man's Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton."

A look of 'what the Hell!?' came her way from Oliver that she studiously ignored as Tommy wondered who was who in this situation. "Actually, I take it back, Merlyn doesn't even rate Paris Hilton since she's probably got more balls then he does."

"HEY!"

Chuckling came from not only the big man who first showed up, but the two that came with China White and even Oliver himself. "You… You all suck!" Mumbled the Merlyn Scion unhappily.

"To answer your question, Helena, that's actually not my intent with you at all."

"Oh yeah? Then what?"

"To tell you the truth where your precious Fiance is concerned." Replied White and a sneer came her way.

"What truth!? There is no truth but the one I have known for months now! That you and yours killed Michael!"

A pissed off look was seen on Helena's face as she wished like Hell she could reach out and snap the neck of the bitch in front of her! And then the necks of her three stooges! White just tsked at her with a shake of the head. "Ohh, young Ms. Bertinelli, so foolish to believe what your father told you where poor, poor Michael is concerned. But the fact is, we DIDN'T kill your Fiance."

"LIAR!"

White stared at her for a moment before looking to the two men who came with her. "Boys, play the video." She ordered and so they did once the tv set was in front of the trio.

They watched as Helena's Fiance, Michael, was dragged on screen moments after the play button was hit. But he wasn't dragged by members of the Triad to a chair, no, it was members of the Bertinelli family. Not only that, but Nick Salvati was the one hitting him in the face to weaken his will to fight against the men securing him to a chair. Nick could be heard telling him of how he and Frank Bertinelli, Helena's father, was none too pleased with him for going against the family thanks to a laptop of his they found in his belongings. One that apparently had a lot of information on the things the family was doing and had intended to give to Law Enforcement. Helena could only watch in stunned horror and betrayal as this went on while Oliver was just grim faced and Tommy tried not to watch the video. Having a sinkingly horrible feeling in his gut over what was about to happen.

But the betrayal for Helena would cut even deeper into her soul when her father appeared on the screen and expressed his disappointment in Michael. And that his little girl was gonna be so heartbroken to find out he'd been murdered by the Triad. Following that, Frank himself shot Michael in the head, causing Helena to let out a scream of anguish as Tommy vomited. Unable to handle such a scene as Oliver lowered his head in respect for a man he never knew as the video ended with Frank's words to Nick about ensuring the Triad getting the blame for Michael's death. "As you can see, your father was the one responsible, not anyone in the Triad. All that record keeping of his finally worked against him and you, young Huntress, have been working for the wrong side all this time." Came China White's voice in a smug manner as she stepped in front of the three.

Tears were running down Helena's face, along with murmurings of 'no' over and over again. "But I'm a reasonable woman and so I'm going to offer you a one time deal; Join my side and help the Triad take out the Bertinelli family once and for all."

No answer was given aside from the sobs of a heart broken young woman who had just learned a hard truth where her father was concerned. "Hmm, good thing I expected this sort of reaction. I'll give you time to think it over." Decided White before moving on to Oliver.

Who just stared at her for a moment. "If you're expecting me to start crying as well, I'm afraid you're out of luck. Have to ask though, is my family here too?"

"No, I just wanted you and Bertinelli's daughter here. Unfortunately, my men ended up getting the little baby next to you." Sighed the white haired woman in aggravation.

Plus, Zhishan was against her involving the rest of Queen's family as it had just been Oliver himself who had been a thorn in her side along with the Yamashiros. Abducting the other Queen members would have drawn far too much attention and it was the last thing Zhishan wanted at that point and White reasoned that it was a good point. "Lady, there is NOTHING little about me! I'll even show you! OW!"

Tommy glared at the heavy sat man. "STOP HITTING ME!"

"Then stop with disrespect."

"He's American, Han Wu, what do you expect? But I do want to know one thing, Mr. Queen, where are the Yamashiros?"

Oliver just made an attempt to shrug. "No idea, haven't seen them since Hong Kong."

Waller had personally ensured the family would be well hidden after the FUBAR that General Walker had caused in Hong Kong with the Omega Alpha Virus. Though the former castaway had a feeling that the Ice Queen still had Maseo working for her as no way was she about to give up an asset that good. And since Akio's health wasn't the greatest thanks to Walker, Oliver could see her using that against the family to ensure they kept working for her in order to get him better. White narrowed her eyes at him before nodding to Han Wu, the heavy set Chinese man who kept hitting Tommy. He grunted with a nod of his own and began to repeatedly hit Tommy. "Han Wu will keep hitting him until you tell me what I want to know, Mr. Queen."

"I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT I DON'T KNOW!" Roared out the man unhappily as his best friend's beating continued.

Pissing off the former castaway the longer it continued as he glared angrily at White. "And I suppose you wouldn't have a way to contact them either then, hmm?"

An answer was about to be given, one that wouldn't have been nice at all, when Helena spoke up. "Hey Wei..."

White looked towards her as Tommy's cries of pain were heard as the beating continued. "Thought over my offer, have you?" This would be a boon for the Triad to have the Huntress on their side.

Of course, she'd be killed once the war was over with to ensure she wouldn't turn against them as that was just good thinking to have. Helena looked up at her with a dark and murderous expression on her face. "My answer? GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Screamed the woman as she burst free and charged at China White.

Her two men tried to intervene but found themselves quickly on the ground as Oliver himself got free and attaked Han Wu. Who just stared at him in an incredulous manner while the archer himself just narrowed his eyes at him. Not at all intimidated by the other man's larger size as the two women in the room fought it out. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Mommy's mad, daddy… I don't wanna be in time out..." Mumbled a bloody Tommy in a dazed manner.

Oliver paid this no mind as he and Han Wu began to fight one another as China White took off, forcing Helena to chase after her with every intention of killing her thanks to how pissed off she was. "HELENA, STOP!" Yelled Oliver and getting hit in the face for his efforts.

Serving to annoy him and kick the large man in the balls, his eyes going wide as he fell to his knees in pain. Oliver then head butted the man hard enough to knock him out but the blow back sent him stumbling back some and grimacing. But he shook it off and got Tommy untied but the poor man could barely move, forcing Oliver to put him in a Fireman's Carry in order to get him out of the room and out of the building. Along the way, several Triad members were on the ground, obviously put that way by Helena in her quest to get to China White and Oliver would have checked to see if any were alive but he honestly wasn't in the mood to care enough about that. Along with the fact he needed to get Tommy out of there and to some medical attention and probably some for himself considering the head butt he did.

 **Sometime Later**

The beaten Tommy and his father trudged along side one another on horses in silence in some rocky, desert mountainous place. His father had barely spoken to him ever since he came and got him out of the hospital thanks to Oliver getting him there. Followed by taking him directly to a Merlyn owned plane and departed from not only Starling, but the country entirely. Helena had been no where to be found after Oliver had gotten the two of them out of the warehouse they'd been in and while everyone they knew was beyond horrified by what had happened to the two of them, Laurel had refused to have pity sex with Tommy after he tried it with her. Disappointing him greatly and getting a look of disgust not only from her but her father as well. And for him to remark that he felt like he was starting to dislike Tommy a lot more then Oliver now after that garbage. Malcolm had been beyond furious this whole thing had happened and it didn't help that he learned how Tommy had acted during the kidnapping situation either.

Reminding him far too much of what the therapist had told him after a hefty bribe following the first kidnapping incident in Hong Kong. Learning of the attempt at pity sex where Ms. Lance was concerned also hadn't pleased the CEO either for that matter. Prompting him to make a decision that he should have done a long time ago in order to see his only son finally grow the Hell up. Moira had felt her son needed a therapy session with his therapist but the young man had barely argued it before agreeing thanks to a team effort by Moira and Thea. "So… You've… You've been quiet." Remarked Tommy as they walked through the area on the horses, feeling like they were being watched the whole time and not liking it as it was creepy!

No answer was given, causing Tommy to try again. "Dad… Please… At least say something!"

"I don't think you want to know what I have to say, Thomas." Came the cold reply.

"Better to get it out of the way now instead of later. So come on, dad, hit me with it and we can move on with our lives."

Thinking that that Helena chick clearly needed to do the same and not having a clue that at this point, she was waging a bloody one woman war against her father and his organization after a personal 'chat' with Nick Salvati to confirm what China White had told her. Nor having a clue that Oliver was attempting to try and stop her with little success as she was refusing to listen to anything he said. Malcolm let out an annoyed sigh and turned slightly to face his son. "Fine, but remember, you asked for this. I am ashamed. Deeply ashamed of you, Thomas. When you were kidnapped in Hong Kong, I had thought it would help make you finally grow up but it never happened. Instead, you continued on as a spoiled, care free trustfund brat that wanted into Ms. Lance's pants despite how disrespectful it was to Oliver's memory at that time and to this day." Began the man coldly and making his son wince.

"With a friend like you, who needs enemies, hmm? And then the Triad's kidnapping of you! Do you have any idea what it was like for me to learn that you were acting like a coward!? Do you!?"

Tommy flinched and looked away from his father. The man had been cold to him before but this was a new level and it hurt greatly. "Even worse that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"I'm… I'm sorry. I guess I'm not you or Ollie or that Helena chick." Murmured the young man with a waver to his voice.

His father sneered at him. "And that is why I've had enough for its time for you to grow up. I honestly wish I had considered this long ago as perhaps now, you would be a man and not a coward." Whether or not he would survive would be another thing entirely.

But if his son didn't… He supposed that was just the way of things then. "What are you talking about, dad? Where are-Whoa..."

As before him and his father was a fortress like structure carved out of stone and part of the mountain itself. "The Hell is this place?"

"This, son, is Nanda Parbat and if the master of it agrees… Your new home." Informed his father as he looked at the place that had been home to him for 2 years.

Completely missing the look of shock his son was giving him. "Come."

Reluctantly, Tommy followed his father and as they made their way to the fortress known as Nanda Parbat, several men in black outfits appeared, ready to attack. "Stay your swords." Commanded a voice.

One that belonged to a short, dark haired man with facial hair and wearing a regal looking outfit as he came out of the fortress. Malcolm got off his horse and stepped forward to the man and bowed before him. "Master Ra's."

"Al-Sahir. What brings you back to Nanda Parbat?"

"My son. I have tried and failed to make him a man and it is clear to me that time here will ensure that he finally becomes one. His cowardice can no longer be acceptable." Stated the CEO coldly as he indicated his head towards his son.

Who flinched again at the cold words from the man who called himself his father. Ra's stared at the son of his former Horseman with an intense gaze that made the young Scion shudder as it was damned scary. Not having a clue that he was being scrutinized by Ra's Al Ghul himself. "You are aware of course that he could be killed in this endeavor, correct?"

"SAY WHAT NOW!?"

"Silence, boy!" Thundered Ra's and Tommy nearly shit himself over that.

"O-Okay..."

Malcolm sighed and shook his head. "I am aware of this, Master, and I accept it." Replied the man as he kept his eyes trained on Ra's.

"What? Dad, you can't be serious!"

"Very well, Al-Sahir. Return in 3 months time to see how your son has progressed. You may leave."

Nodding and taking what was said as an order, Malcolm quickly left as two of Ra's' men roughly dragged a screaming Tommy off of his horse. "DAD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! DAD!?"

They forced him to kneel in front of Ra's, who looked down at him with utter contempt on his face. "You will become a man here in Nanda Parbat or die in the effort, boy. Perhaps you'll even prove worthy to join the ranks of the League of Assassins but I have my doubts of this." Declared the man before nodding to the two that had brought Tommy before him and they dragged him away kicking and screaming.

"NO! LET ME GO! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I'M TOMMY MERLYN, DAMNIT! DAD! COME BACK! PLEASE! LET ME GO! **DAD!** "

Unfortunately for him, his pleas went unheard.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Having recently re-watched some of the season 3 flashbacks of Tommy and compared to how he was in season 1, to me, it feels like he never really matured any after his 'kidnapping' experience that Oliver put him through. Cause a short time later in the season 3 flashbacks, he's throwing himself a huge birthday bash and seemingly trying to get into Laurel's pants. I have a lot of love for the guy but come on, I'd think that sort of thing would help him grow up but clearly it didn't and I decided to use that in this. Will Tommy survive the LoA and Nanda Parbat? Only time will tell.**

 **And admittedly, I more than likely did play up how Tommy was acting while kidnapped by the Triad but hopefully this doesn't hurt the story too much.**


	10. Public Shame

**Chapter 10**

 **Public Shame**

 **Disclaimer: I never intended on doing a chapter like this but it came to me and I just couldn't pass it up. Granted, this particular idea would be one Malcolm of season 1 would absolutely hate. This takes place a week and a half before the Christmas episode. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

Down in the Foundry basement was an intense sparring session between Oliver and Diggle as the Sun began to set outside. And for whatever reason that Oliver wasn't sure of, his bodyguard and slowly growing to be a friend was unusually tense and it showed in his more then normal aggression during their sparring. "Everything alright with you, Digg?" Asked Oliver as he blocked an Escrima attack.

The man just grunted in response and let out a hiss of pain when Oliver managed to hit him on his bare arm. Letting out a sigh, he stepped back from the sparring mat and put down his Escrima sticks. "You know that feeling when someone or something annoys you so much that you just wanna knock their lights out?"

"I've got a passing familiarity with it." Oliver told him somewhat dryly.

"Yeah, well… For me, its got to do with a Pimp named Mocha Fondue."

"A Pimp named Mocha Fondue? What the Hell!?" As seriously, what kind of name was that!?

Digg just grunted his agreement. "He showed up at Big Belly Burger earlier while I was spendin' time with Carly and AJ and he… He straight up tells Carly she'd be better off workin' for him. If she hadn't of stopped me I would have knocked his damn lights out."

No verbal response was given by Oliver but his eyes narrowed as this news didn't please him any as despite the few times he'd been around Carly, he had been able to see what a good person she was thanks to certain training of his. He could also see there was a potential between Digg and the single mother but the memory of Andy Diggle had so far kept them apart and he could understand that. "So what did she do?"

"Made him leave by threatening to call the cops."

"And that worked?" Asked Oliver skeptically as the one and only Glades Precinct wasn't exactly known for its response times.

"Apparently she's got one on speed dial." Who that was, Digg hadn't a clue but it was at least something.

He continued on while clenching a towel very tightly as he began to express a certain view of his. "One of the things about the Glades that has bugged me for a long time is how Pimps like Fondue has managed to gain control in certain neighborhoods. The Police know this and haven't done a damn thing, makin' them disgraces to the Badge they wear on their chests. And not only do these sons of bitches do this to Human girls, but they damn well do it to Alien girls as well and I'm just… I'm just..."

"Sick of it. I get it, Digg. I get it and I think its time something was done about the situation." Finished Oliver for his friend as an idea grew in his head.

As to be honest, the sight of the Pimps in the Glades area bothered him as well and the thought of them forcing Thea into being one of the girls was one he didn't care for at all. Digg looked at him with curiousity for a moment before asking as he could practically see the gears turning in the other man's head. "I take it you have something in mind?"

Oliver looked at him and nodded as oh yes, he definitely had something in mind. And it would not be something any Pimp would enjoy whatsoever.

 **The Next Day Around Noon**

"Alright, Williams, I think its time you headed home." Declared the Glades Precinct Captain to one Susan Williams.

Who'd been hanging around near the front entrance of the Precinct for almost half an hour now thanks to a tip she'd gotten from an 'anonymous source' that the Hood was headed directly for the Glades Precinct and that it would be a good idea for her to be around with a news crew. And Susan, not being one to turn down a potentially good story, gathered what was needed and hauled ass for the Precinct, eager to get the Hood on camera and perhaps even ask him a question or two. "Nah, I got a tip that someone you boys in Blue don't like is headed this way and I for one am sticking here."

The Captain narrowed his eyes at her and was about to ask when he spotted what looked to be huge crowd headed their way! "What the Hell is that!?"

Susan turned to see what he was talking about and her eyes widened as 8 naked men with tied hands were being forced to head their way by a large amount of women and even some men. In the front of the naked men was the Hood himself. "Jack, get the camera and the live feed ready!" Ordered Susan and her camera man did exactly that.

Shouts of 'No More Pimping!' could be heard as the large crowd steadily made their way to the Precinct with the Hood in the lead. Signs on the 8 men could be seen with writing on them such as 'There's no Fondue here, just trash.' for example. Susan frowned unhappily however when she realized the Hood was wearing mask that covered his lower face. A Tempest/Chinook face toaster that Digg had suggested Oliver wear in order to stay warm since it was getting colder as the days passed by. Even though Oliver himself didn't feel he needed it since he rarely ever got cold but the man was adamant about it. But on the plus side, it would keep his identity from being exposed. The Captain ran inside and quickly got all 15 of his men and women out there to help him deal with the problem. Now, ordinarily, a majority of Precincts would have far more then that but since this was the only operating Precinct in the Glades… Their numbers were horribly low.

Making it exceedingly hard for them to do anything in the Glades thanks to low numbers, bad equipment, and lack of generous funding. Susan and Jack the camera man ran up to the Hood as she loudly announced what was going on for the various viewers in the city. "Sir! Why come into the open like this considering it could very well cause you to get arrested by the SCPD!?"

The Hood looked at her and she did her best not to flinch back. " **You hear the chanting behind me?** "

"Yes, yes I do. Admittedly, its hard not to hear it and I assume it has to do with these 8 naked men you are in front of?"

" **Calling them men would be an insult to real men. All 8 behind me are nothing more then Pimps who care nothing for women to the point they whore them out and make money from it while the Police do NOTHING!** "

Shouts of agreement were heard as the 8 Pimps all scowled. Each of them wanting to beat the ever loving shit out of the Hood for fucking up what had been a great night for each of them. He had smashed their operations, caused their product to turn against them, added fuel to the fire by allowing said product to beat on them when they were already plenty beaten up, and had gained the support of others in the Glades. All of which was not to their liking whatsoever! The green clothed bastard had even flat out told them that a few of their fellow Pimps weren't even alive anymore either thanks to how resistant they'd been to him and while they didn't mind a lack of competition for the most part, it still rankled the bastard had killed fellow hard working men. "Hold it right there!" Ordered the good Captain Jack Bradford of the Glades Precinct with a sneer on his face and his gun drawn.

Those under his command doing the same but the Hood wasn't concerned with that at all. " **You would shoot me instead of arresting so called 'men' who whore out women who deserve better?** **Some who came here for a possibly better life that these 'men' took advantage of? When what you should be doing is arresting them and making sure they NEVER can harm another woman again since you are supposed protect and serve your community.** "

"Some of them aren't even Human! So they don't have a right to be served and protected!" Shouted a cop as he came forward with a sneer of his own.

Boos could be heard and this co would soon find out what a mistake he'd just made when the Hood slugged him hard in the nose. Causing him to stumble back into his fellow Police Officers, or would have if any of them liked him that is. Allowing him to fall down on his ass with a groan as Bradford glared at the Hood for hitting one of his, admittedly, racist Officers. Susan's mind was alive with the possibilities of how this whole event was going to turn out and be discussed for weeks to months to come. " **They have EVERY right! It was said that this city used to be a place where all were safe and community spirit was alive and well. And I have to ask, is what happened to that? As all I see is a city that is no longer a shining example of what it once was. I see before me those unfit to wear a Badge! Instead of making do with what you have and going the extra mile, you sit on your asses and it disgusts me. Its no wonder Wonder Woman and the Amazon Nation wants nothing to do with Starling City! Not when the Rich and those of Power allow Pimping and all other manner of things to happen just so they can live comfortably off the riches they've made.** "

Cheers were heard as every Police Officer minus the racist lowered their heads in shame. The Mayor and the City Council had practically banned Wonder Woman and her people from trying to do anything that benefitted those who truly needed it thanks in part to Malcolm Merlyn and his plans for the Glades. " **Each person here with me today is an example that the community spirit is still alive, even if its hanging by only a thread. As they are showing they want the end of Pimping, the end of Gang violence, and so much more. Its time to start helping or we are no better then these Pimps and those who commit great acts of violence for whatever reason.** **If nothing is done, we show our children that this is okay when its NOT. Nor will it EVER be okay for this type of garbage to happen. Every woman here, regardless if they were whored out by these Pimps or not, would more than likely be far more effective at protecting and serving then any of you who currently wear the Badge on your chests!** " More roars of approval of his words were heard as the one known as Mocha Fondue stepped forward.

"You talk a big game for a killer, green man." Said the man with a sneer on his face.

Causing the Hood to turn back to him. " **Don't make me cut off more of your so called Manhood. Or destroy this...** "

Bringing out a rare vintage collectible of a Spice Girls album that had the man's eyes widening in horror at the idea of it being destroyed and began to beg him not to do it. Causing Oliver to smirk behind his Chinook mask as the man had practically cried like a baby when he and the man's formerly 'employed' 'employees' destroyed just about everything he had in a special room dedicated to the Spice Girls. Susan couldn't help but grin at the way the Pimp was acting over a Spice Girls album as it was damned pitiful. The Hood turned his attention back to the Police. " **Make the effort to do better by the people of the Glades. Its what they deserve** **because its not them who failed this city…** **ITS YOU AND THOSE IN POWER WHO HAVE FAILED THE GLADES!** "

And with that, he walked into the crowd of Glades residents and smoothly disappeared as Bradford began to bark orders to those under his command to arrest the Pimps. Causing a great amount of cheering in the process, especially as he took the racist cop's Badge from him and told him to get the Hell out of there as he didn't want to see him again. Susan turned her attention to the camera and spoke. "This has been a rather surprising turn of events and whether or not this will have a positive effect on the Glades remains to be seen. But this also begs the question of whether or not the Hood is truly more then just a vigilante that targets the Wealthy and ends life as has been reported. Perhaps we'll find out the answer that question as time goes on. This is Susan Williams signing off."

Because of a certain 'anonymous tip' being sent to Susan and her being able to live broadcast the arrival of the people of the Glades with the Hood himself leading the way, this event would gain not only local and national notice, but international as well. Putting a lot of pressure on the Mayor and the City Council of Starling to start doing better by those in the Glades, an action that didn't please Malcolm one bit but he nor his associates able to do anything about it due to how far in the spotlight the whole matter was. Prompting him to do a recall on every copy of the List while taking note of certain individuals who were placing their noses into places they had, in his view, no place in being and promptly blackmail them when the time came. Superman himself would be appalled by the whole thing and feeling regretful for not having realized what was going on with the Alien population of Starling. It was also because of certain associates of Malcolm's that finding jobs for the local Alien population hadn't been the easiest of things to do.

But with the spotlight being cast over the city and its workings, that began to change much to their dislike and every Human and Alien female that had been subjected to prostituting for the Pimps in the Glades would get the opportunity to join the Police Force and strive to make the Glades a better place. Billy Malone would even have a hand in training them while Ted Grant, a former Pro Boxer and secret vigilante, flew in to help train the girls in self defense skills. Laurel would be insanely proud of what Oliver had done, causing her to start to be a little more accepting of what he was doing while Anatoly had several toasts to honor his brother's actions and public opinion of Oliver's hooded persona would begin to change as well. Dividing up those who were in support of him and those who were not. Detective Quentin Lance however, was still firmly against the Hood and was pissed as Hell at himself for not being able to arrest him that day thanks to the fact he'd gotten drunk the night before and had been soundly passed out when the whole thing had gone down.

Diana 'Wonder Woman' Prince of the Amazon Nation would come out in support of what the Hood had managed to accomplish and had even expressed interest in personally meeting him just to thank him for being able to do what she and her's hadn't been able to do thanks to Money being a big factor. Change had begun in Starling City, Washington and those like Malcolm Merlyn would quietly and not so quietly fight against it however they could.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Three guesses as to who the 'anonymous tipper' was. Originally, I had planned for Superman to show up during the event but ended up not doing that here. And since I've heard so much about how Oliver and his GA persona is big on social issues, doing this felt particularly fitting. Also making use of movie! Wonder Woman for this as well. R and R!**


	11. Year's End - Quirks Style!

**Chapter 11**

 **Year's End -**

 **Quirk's Style!**

 **Disclaimer: I probably could just do one or two scenes but instead, I'm gonna just do a complete re-write of the whole episode. Oliver going to Felicity where the Dark Archer's arrows are concerned does NOT happen. Especially when we all know he easily could have done his own research on that instead of wasting time by trying to 'test' her or whatever. As mentioned before, Earth-1 and Earth-38 are combined and the Superman in this fic is the Tyler Hoechlin version. Now… Let's get it on!**

* * *

 **Queen Mansion**

Deep in the Mansion of the Queen family was one Oliver Queen as he busied himself in the kitchen, making all manner of Holiday goodies with Raisa along side for the fun. Festive music was playing as both did so and greatly enjoying themselves. It had been thanks in part to a conversation with Diggle earlier in the evening that Oliver had remembered Christmas was about to hit in two days and it had sent the former castaway down memory lane of happier times where his family and Christmas was concerned. To the point he went out and bought a few items needed for Holiday goodies and it hadn't taken much to convince Raisa to help out as she had greatly missed doing that sort of cooking! "Oh, this brings back happy memories! And to see you enjoying yourself and smiling so much is a Christmas miracle in my eyes." Commented Raisa happily as she put in another batch of Gingerbread Men cookies into the oven.

Oliver chuckled as he pulled out a freshly cooked Apple Pie from another oven. "I guess you could say I finally got the Holiday Spirit in me after five years without it thanks to Digg reminding me it was very close to Christmas."

Raisa gave him a sad look and wished that the past five years had been vastly different for the young man she considered to be like a son to her. "Well, here is to the next five years filled with festive cheer, hmm!?"

As Mr. Oliver and the rest of the family truly deserved it in her view! "And what on Earth is going on here!?" Came the inquiring voice of Moira.

Startling the two in the process. "Whatever it is, its most certainly appealing to the senses." Added Walter.

"And is it me, or is Ollie actually smiling more than usual?" Thea added while trying to hide the fact she wasn't liking the festive holiday cheeryness her brother and Raisa were doing.

Especially since it hadn't just been limited to the kitchen as apparently the two and any other members of the staff had decked the halls while she, mom, and Walter had been out for awhile. "What can I say? I'm in a fairly happy mood and its the Holidays and since I noticed a very distinct lack of Holiday Cheer in the house, I thought I'd do something about it."

Happy moods for Oliver was a rarity and it was something Moira was especially happy about. Thea would have been just as happy but the whole festiveness of the situation was making that a bit hard. "Considering the halls have been decked in such a short amount of time and the fine smells you and Raisa have both been cooking up, I'd say you've done an admirable job, Oliver." Complimented Walter and getting a pleased smile from Oliver.

His mother came and hugged him, joyful that her son was in a fairly happy mood considering how often he wasn't thanks to his horrible experiences. "Which brings me to another Christmas related thing that our family did."

"Which is?" Wondered his mother curiously while barely moving from her son.

"The annual Christmas Party. After I asked Raisa about it, she explained to me why none of you were in the mood to celebrate or even have the party for the past few years and because of that, I want to have it again to make up for lost time."

Oliver looked at his family, which he had slowly began to include Walter in as he could tell the man truly did care for his mom and sister and that helped him see the older man as less of a threat, a hopeful look on his face that they would go along with it. Thea barely kept a scoff from coming out as this was the last thing she wanted to do thanks to having grown to hate the Holidays over the past few years. Doing what used to be an annual thing would only bring back memories she wasn't in the mood to remember as it was just too painful. "You guys would just need to leave it up to Raisa, me, and the staff while all you three have to do is show up." Oliver informed the three with a hopeful look and smile on his face.

Unfortunately, that would get crushed thanks to Thea as she scoffed. "I can't believe this. You've come down with the Holiday Blues and because of that, want us to come along for the ride. Half the time you barely seem to want much to do with us and now you're pulling this? I mean… Did you ever even think that none of us would want to celebrate Christmas or have the party since all it wold do is bring up painful memories of you and dad!?"

"Thea!" Reprimanded an unhappy Moira as the hopeful look and smile on Oliver's face faded away.

"No, mom, we stopped for a reason and there's no point in changing that now. I want no part in this."

With that, she walked away, ignoring her mom and brother entirely as Walter and even Raisa shot her a disappointed look. The music ending up being the only thing making any noise for several minutes as his mom and step-dad both sighed. "Sweetie… You're sweet to think of this but perhaps its just too soon for something like this..." Moira told her boy softly as she looked at her crestfallen son.

Even though part of her wouldn't have minded doing something like her son wanted. Partly because it would be fun and partly because it would somewhat help get her mind off certain things. Such as Frank Chen's betrayal and Malcolm breathing down her neck about Walter snooping around when he shouldn't. "But regardless, you are a good man, Oliver." Walter added kindly.

Causing Oliver to stare at him and freeze for several minutes much to their concern. The concern of his mother and Walter would thankfully bring him out of his mind after several minutes. "Is, is everything alright, sweetheart?"

Clearing his throat, Oliver just shook his head to shake away the memory that had come to him. "Sorry, just remembered when someone told me I was a good man is all."

Walter looked at him with raised eyebrows before speaking. "A good memory I hope."

"Not really. But… If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room as I'm no longer in the mood for any of… This." He indicated the cooking and the obvious intention of it and made his leave afterwards.

Ignoring the concerned looks his way as he headed off to his room.

 **The Next Day In The Foundry Basement**

The next day saw Oliver down in the Foundry Basement with Diggle, going over the events of last night where Adam Hunt and two other members of the List who were all now very much dead thanks to another archer. One who clearly had some skill in order to pull off his killings with what was most likely a compound bow. "So whoever this is, would be someone who's particular about his arrows." Remarked Dig after Oliver finished his thought process.

"All we'd need now is an arrow and it'll give us a bead on where he gets them."

"What are you gonna do then?"

Oliver thought about it for a moment before looking to his growing friend and bodyguard. "What anyone does when they need help, call a cop."

Chuckles came from Digg as a knocking on the door was heard, instantly putting them on alert. "You expecting anyone?"

"No, I'm not." Replied Oliver grimly and the two made their way up the stairs with Digg in the lead and his gun out of its holster.

Now, a part of Oliver did hope it was Laurel until he remembered the fact she had recently come down with a bad cold. Once at the door, Digg looked at Oliver who just nodded and the bodyguard slowly opened the door to reveal a man in dress shoes, brown khaki pants, and a zipped up winter coat. His hair was messy and he wore glasses but this didn't fool Oliver thanks to a previous encounter or two he'd had with the man. "Its alright, Digg, he's not going to cause us any problems."

"You sure? Cause if memory serves, he's one of Metropolis' best reporters."

"I'm sure. So, what brings you here… Superman?" Asked the former castaway to the newcomer, causing Digg to look at the newcomer in a gaping manner.

Superman, or Clark Kent, just sighed. "Its called a secret identity for a reason, you know."

"Considering yours is just a pair of glasses, a slight slouch, messy hair, and a couple of other things? Its a really poor secret identity." Oliver told him bluntly as he indicated for the man to come downstairs with him and Diggle.

Missing the grimace that came across Clark's face in the process as Digg just continued to stare at him in shock. Once downstairs and at the computer, Oliver turned to the news reporter/Alien superhero. "So, what brings you back to my neck of the woods?"

Though he had a feeling he knew why the man was there. "I've heard about the recent killings with a bow here in Starling and it has me… Concerned."

"And since you know I use one and sometimes don't hold back, you thought it was necessary to drop by to have a word with me."

Oliver would have scoffed but he supposed he couldn't blame the man for thinking the way he did. Digg however was a little angry. "And here I thought you weren't the type to jump to conclusions considerin' how long you've been around."

"Wouldn't you if you didn't really know Oliver? But its why I'm here to give you the benefit of the doubt, Oliver. Maybe even help out if necessary."

"Or take me in if you feel its necessary?" Which… Alien with powers or not, Kent would find it wasn't that easy to bring him down.

Clark just nodded in a grim manner. "As it is, I was personally asked by Starling's Commissioner Nudocerdo to look into this and I am but I'm not just gonna automatically bring you in without at least giving you the opportunity to prove your innocence."

"And I appreciate that, Kent, I really do. I've already got a plan in mind where this other Archer's arrows are concerned so feel free to stick around."

"Its a good thing I'm cleared to be here for a few days then." Remarked the man lightly and getting the other two to look at him with curiousity on their faces.

"Yeah? How's that?" Wondered Digg.

"By promising Perry that I'd pull a Lois and get an interview with Oliver here about his experiences on that island."

A snort came from Digg as Oliver just narrowed his eyes at that but did have to admit that was a pretty good way to have a valid excuse for being in the area. "Right, no promises."

 **At Big Belly Burger Sometime Later**

The trio eventually ended up at the Big Belly Burger in the Glades where Carly worked while waiting for one Detective Lance to finally help out. That and to fill up their respective stomachs since they were hungry, even if Clark took awhile to feel that way thanks to his powers. And in a surprise move from Oliver at one point, the man had chosen to head off a question he figured Clark would ask of him and began to speak. Which had more than one person listening in on that particular conversation! "And I get that for some, the fact I actually didn't miss the fast cars, the money, the women, and sex is hard to believe… But its true."

"And considering the kind of reputation you had before the island, its easy to see why some wouldn't believe you."

Oliver just nodded. "Exactly. As Digg more or less once put it, I was basically away at war and it changed me. I had to change in order to survive and because of that, I realized what was really important. Like family, real true friendship, the so called little things, toilet paper, socks, and believe it or not… Ice Cream."

"Even though his stomach still has problems with it."

"Yes, thank you for that, Digg."

Chuckles were had by the man as Clark looked curious about that as he could tell there was a story there. But Thea's arrival with some boy that instantly had Oliver on alert considering they were holding hands, kept him from asking. "You know, when I was told you were talking with a reporter I could hardly believe it. And even now that I'm standing here, I STILL can't believe it." Remarked the girl with a shake of her head.

Causing her brother to frown at her as Clark and Digg quietly excused themselves. Thinking this was probably for the best to give the two siblings some privacy. The boy however, clearly didn't get that and stayed where he was much to Oliver's annoyance. "Hi! I'm Shane, Thea's boyfriend and you must be her brother. Heard a lot about you." Said the kid with a smile and extended his hand for him to shake.

But Oliver just stared at it before moving his eyes to stare the kid right in his eyes. "Funny, she never even mentioned you."

Thea rolled her eyes as Shane's smile faltered and lowered his hand. "Yeah, well, you know, didn't seem necessary to say much as its my business after all."

It didn't take a genius to see where Thea was going with that and Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. Shane however, noticed the growing tension between the two siblings and decided to leave the two be. Digg at the counter with Clark could be heard muttering 'smooth move'. "I get that you're upset with me cause I wanted to bring back some cheer into the house with the whole Christmas thing, but to go that far with me because talking about my traumas isn't easy for me? Or the fact I don't want to burden you with that and give you nightmares? Something I've clearly made my opinion known about in the past? Could you be anymore childish?" Oliver asked of her in a tone bordering on angry.

"You clearly don't have any problem talking with a reporter all the way from Kansas." Bit back the girl as she stole a fry from her brother's table.

"Its an interview that barely covers my experiences, Speedy. And he at least respects it when I say I DON'T want to talk about something because I obviously still need time. Something I thought you would have understood by now, even after Dr. Green spoke with you about it but I guess I was wrong."

The disappointment was clearly heard in his voice and Thea felt a twinge of guilt as he got up and walked off without even looking at her. No longer in the mood to eat or really be out in public. Digg and the reporter quickly followed after him as Shane came up to Thea and wrapped an arm around her. "You okay, babe?"

"No, I'm not. And don't call me 'babe'." Replied the young Queen unhappily as she moved away from him and left the fast food joint with the poor boy looking confused.

 **Later That Night With Lance and Nudocerdo**

"You know, I find it rather concerning that a man of the Law would choose to ignore the obvious when the spotlight on this city is rather high right now." Declared Superman as he appeared near Nudocerdo and Lance after the Commissioner had told the other man he just wanted one of the Archers caught before the public realized what was going on now that with Ravich dead, the copycat Archer had 4 kills under his belt.

Nudocerdo just scowled at the floating man as Lance kept quiet. "And I find it concerning that you haven't brought the Hood in yet, Superman."

"Because I'm confident that he's not the one behind these murders. Especially now that a fourth has been committed with the same black colored arrows used on the other three and you essentially ordering this Detective off the case because he clearly sees the obviousness of the situation while you choose not too."

"I did NOT ask you to come here and provide opinions, I asked you to come here and assist us in stopping a madman." Nucocerdo told him unpleasantly, getting a narrowed eyed look from the Man of Steel in return.

"And I will, but I will only bring in the RIGHT one. And don't think I don't know how upset you are over what the Hood caused to happen with those Pimps and the Glades residents recently. As something tells me you would love any excuse to punish him for doing what you and the SCPD SHOULD have been doing from the get go."

A nasty look came from the Commissioner as Lance made his mind up then and there where a certain phone he'd been given earlier that day was concerned. But before the not so good Commissioner could make what was most likely to be a nasty retort, a report of a gun battle between the Bertinellis and the Triad came through the wire. "Those who are needed for this, stay here, the rest of you come with me!" Ordered Nudocerdo as Superman flew off to see what he could do about the latest break out of violence between the two groups.

 **A Veterans Christmas Benefit Later**

A stiff and limping Oliver Queen made his way into a Christmas Benefit for Veterans that Dr. Green and the Veterans of a trauma group he's a member of had invited him too. One he hadn't thought he'd be going too but thanks to Thea's actions, had ended up doing so in the end. There waiting for him was both John Diggle and Clark Kent and both were looking at him in concern. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, beats going back to the Foundry or the house." Replied the man somewhat tiredly.

His words gaining him sympathetic looks from the two men. "I just wish I had been able to go along with you to that Wharf. Might have been able to keep you from getting hurt."

"Yeah, well, you can't be everywhere, Kent. And besides, that gun fight between the Triad and Bertinelli family needed your attention more anyway."

Lives that could have been lost, weren't, thanks to Superman showing up. And Clark was seriously considering tracking down the two respective heads of both groups and putting an end to the war once and for all before he went back to Metropolis. He was even perhaps considering the same of the Huntress before her recklessness caused more innocent blood to be spilled in her war against both groups. Clark was aware of Oliver's attempts at trying to reason with the Huntress but it was clear as day that she was unwilling to listen due to the betrayals she felt where her beloved Fiance's death was concerned. The Last Son of Krypton let out a sigh. "Unfortunately that is true, even with Super Speed as a power."

God himself knew that cloning was NOT an option thanks to the two unfortunate examples he had to go by over the past 3 decades he'd been active. Oliver got a frown on his face as he thought of something. "Speaking of Super Speed… Whatever happened to the Flash in Blue Valley? Haven't heard anything about him in awhile."

Back before the island of Lian Yu, the boy he'd been had found the Nebraskan hero to be extremely cool. As he lived it up at practically a thousand miles per second while being something of a ladies man. Now that he was a man instead of a boy, Oliver had found a lot of what the Flash had done to be childish. But none the less, the Nebraskan Speedster was a Hero. Clark just sighed as he remembered an adventure or two with Wally back when he was active. "As he hit the age of 19 3 years ago, his body started to feel varying degrees of pain anytime he used his Speed. Coupled with the nearing of College, Flash felt it was best to retire before his speed somehow managed to cripple him. I know he's been looking into a cure for it but so far hasn't turned up anything."

Not even his own help into the subject or Mercury Labs' help had been able to do much either unfortunately. "Damn, that's rough." Muttered Digg while realizing just when exactly the Flash had started out at a young age of 16. Something that left him kinda cold to be honest.

As no kid, even one with powers, which a concept like that still weirded him out some, shouldn't be fighting crime. "Agreed."

Clark just nodded in agreement with a frown on his face as his hearing picked up something. "Uh-oh, an Oil Rig in the Gulf of Mexico has been taken over by a terrorist faction. I need to get out there."

The two nodded at him and wished him luck before he hurried out of the area. It would be another thirty minutes when Diggle would get Oliver's attention regarding the CopyCat Archer while he'd been talking with a member of the support group he's part of. Prompting him to suit up to save the hostages and having his first and rather painful encounter with the other Archer.

 **Starling General**

With a gasp of pain, Oliver woke up with Diggle immediately coming to his side and explained what happened and how he ended up in the hospital. It wasn't long before that that his family showed up in a frantic and worried manner. "Oh, thank God you're alright, sweetheart! Ohh! I've half a mind to ensure you can never get another blasted motorcycle ever again!" Moira told him fretfully as she hugged her beautiful boy as Diggle hurriedly explained that part to the momentarily confused Oliver.

"Quite right. Honestly, more drivers need to be more carefully aware of those who prefer motorcycles to other vehicles."

"This… This wasn't some attempt to hurt yourself because of me was it? Cause I swear that was not something I wanted to have happen!" Thea told her brother tearfully as her mother pulled away from her brother, allowing her to hug him.

Missing the looks she was getting from her mother and Walter in the process. And despite the pain having his crying sister on him caused, Oliver ignored that to comfort her. "What!? No! I swear my wreck had nothing to do with that. It was the driver's fault for not being more careful, okay? Yes, I was and have been upset over the way you were so harsh about Christmas this year but not to where I wanted to get myself seriously hurt or worse. I may have issues, Speedy, but being suicidal ISN'T one of those." Reassured the man to his little sister.

Feeling shocked that she would even think that while having the feeling that the whole thing with her played a part in his unfortunate ass kicking as that had been on his mind. No matter how much he tried to force it to the back of his mind. Thea pulled away somewhat with a sniffle. "I'm so sorry, Ollie, I really am! I was just so blindsided by you wanting to celebrate Christmas and became a total bitch because of it!"

And she had nearly lost him because of one jackass and if that had happened… She never would have been able to apologize and Thea would have hated herself for the rest of her life afterwards. Thea fully hugged him again, missing the wince on his face and not even registering the faint groan from him as she cried. "Its okay, Speedy, I promise. Just… Take the time and talk it out with me next time, okay?" He asked of her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"O-Okay. I will, Ollie! I promise!"

 **A Deserted Road Sometime Later**

Nearly an hour later after reluctantly leaving the hospital saw Walter and Moira ending up in a deserted road somewhere in the Glades. "Driver, where have you taken us exactly?" Asked Walter in a demanding voice as Moira tried to squash the fear rising up in her.

As she had a horrible feeling Malcolm was behind this due to his displeasure at Walter having snooped around at a previous point. Suddenly, one of the doors opened and Walter suddenly found himself dragged out by some sort of invisible will as Moira screamed out in fear as she tried to pull him back inside the limo to no avail. She would soon learn that a rather older looking man who's brain could be seen was the cause of it and moved to try and attack him but Malcolm would prevent this with a serious look on his face and with his arm blocking her. He forced her to watch as her struggling husband was brought to his knees and kept in place by the man. Who then stepped forward to Walter and placed his hands on the sides of Walter's head and began to concentrate. "What, what are you doing!?" Cried out the man in alarm.

His vain struggles to free himself stopped seconds after the mysterious figure began his concentration and after several minutes, opened his eyes and used his powers to put Walter back into the limo. "It is done, Mr. Merlyn."

"Thank you, Dr. Jones. Your payment will be wired to your account within the hour."

Dr. Jones nodded in approval and made his leave as Moira looked on in utter horror. "What did you do!?"

"Merely ensured that Walter wouldn't remember anything that he'd been doing in relation to us, Moira. I assure you, nothing more then that." Promised the man.

Not that it gave much comfort to Moira however and unable to stop herself, she slapped Malcolm. But he only stared back at her in an impassively cold manner. "You utter bastard!"

"Perhaps. But I will not allow anything else to further interfere with my Undertaking. And besides, this is far more preferable to killing or imprisoning him in some hole until I've managed to accomplish my goals. Wouldn't you agree?"

Moira narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her as tears glistened in her eyes. "You had best stay away from the rest of my family, do you understand me!?"

"Are you threatening me, Moira? Because I can just as easily ensure you are under the Oath Contract like the others. As its only because of our long standing friendship that I haven't already done that to begin with." Threatened the man and she flinched back in fear.

Not liking that idea at all! "Just please, stay away from my children!" Pleaded the frightened mother.

"At this point, I have no reason to do anything with them until there is a reason. And you should also be relieved to know that I've already ensured any tangible evidence, leads, or additional assistance Walter may have had are also wiped from existence or no longer remember their part so that his mind won't allow him to remember anything. Now, good night, Moira."

With that, he turned to walk away, leaving Moira to helplessly turn to look at her husband's slumbering form and wept. Knowing that this had just further damned her soul while feeling even more hatred for Malcolm grow within her.

One day, Malcolm… One day you will pay dearly! Rebecca would be horrified by what you are doing!

It was probably for the best her dearly deceased friend was no longer with them… So that way she wouldn't be witness to Malcolm's utterly repulsive actions!

 **Starling General**

A sickly but frantic Laurel rushed into the room Oliver was staying in for the night, not even realizing she had passed Metropolis' own Clark Kent in the process as she did so. Whom had finally been able to make it back to Starling after dealing with that terrorist faction and had profusely apologized to Oliver for not being there again. But the injured and rattled archer had just waved it off, saying that apologizing was unnecessary as again, Superman couldn't be everywhere at once. It was then Clark's turn afterward to reassure Oliver that he shouldn't look at tonight as a failure but as a learning opportunity to get even better in order to protect his city and those within it. The fact this CopyCat Archer was working for the man who created the List Oliver used to target the corrupt one percenters was a worrisome thing for sure and Clark promised the other man he'd help out wherever he could before having to leave to head back home.

"Ollie!" Cried out Laurel at the sight of her ex with a cane as he had been gone back to looking out the window again.

Her voice however surprised him and had him turning around and had to groan when he found himself being hugged by her. His groan making her pull back with an apologetic expression on her face. "Oh! I am so sorry!"

"Its, its okay, Laurel, I promise. But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you're hurt!" She told him in shock and some hurt that he would think she wouldn't be there when he was hurt.

Sure, there had barely been contact between them since Laurel had found out he's the Hood but that hadn't meant she had stopped caring! "What? That's, that's not what I meant. I was talking more about the fact you have a bad cold and shouldn't be out in this weather."

"This coming from the guy who reportedly hasn't been dressing up for cold weather like he should?" She asked him dryly with a raised eyebrow and causing Diggle to snort in amusement.

"Considering you weren't exposed to a harsh environment or two like I was… I'd say that, yes, that's coming from me." Oliver retorted with a shake of the head.

Having been subjected to more than one lecture and odd looks from his friends and family and various others for not wearing appropriate Winter gear. But since he'd spent a lot of time on Lian Yu and later Russia… The cold just didn't affect him like it once did. Granted, this had cost him being able to feel anything in his feet however but that wasn't something he had let anybody know about just yet. Which was one of the reasons he tended to go slightly overboard with socks as a just in case kind of thing. "Well, if I get sicker, so be it. But I had to be here after I heard what happened to you, Ollie. But was it really a wreck that put you in here?"

"No, it was that other Archer who's killed Hunt, Ravich, and a couple others. He caused that hostage situation just so he could see which of us was the better Archer. My… Over confidence and mind set not being fully focused was one of the reasons I got hurt so badly when fighting him. But I promise, the next time I go against him, it'll be a different story." He told her firmly while electing not to mention the List as now just wasn't the time to get into that.

But what would happen next greatly surprised not only Oliver but Diggle as well. "When you do? I want to be by your side fighting against him."

The eyes of both men widened in shock at that. "What!? Laurel! That's not a good idea! Yeah, you may have some self defense training but that's not enough when it comes to this other Archer!"

Laurel however, was not about to be dissauded by her ex's words. "Then I'll get training from you and Mr. Diggle if that's what it takes, Ollie. But I, I can't just let you do this on your own! Not anymore. Not when you clearly need someone watching your back out there!" She replied in a near pleading manner with plenty of concern and worry in her voice.

"She's right, man. You need someone watching your back and I've been considering it as I don't like the idea of a brother fighting on his own in the field. I'll train Laurel myself if I have too but even you have to realize you can't continue to do this on your own, Oliver." John added and getting a grateful look from Laurel in return.

Oliver said nothing at first as he hated the idea of either of them being out there in the field with him. Laurel especially as the idea of potentially losing her scared the ever loving Hell out of him. "Just… Just think about it, okay?" Laurel asked of him in a soft manner as she gently hugged him.

She felt him nod in the hug and part of her felt that was as good an answer as she was going to get at that point in time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And my version of the 'Year's End' episode is complete! Hope folks enjoyed my take on it! Dr. Jones is one Dr. Simon Jones, aka Psimon from DC Comics lore. Not sure if I'll use him again for this story but you never know. And if any of you liked that bit where Wally was talked about, I'm intending to expand on that later on but it won't be until at least my version of season 2 begins in 'Quirks'. This Wally is the show Wally but obviously with a different history. Hopefully with how I handled Thea was done fairly well as well. R and R!**


	12. In The Face Of Defeat, How Do You Deal?

**Chapter 12**

 **In The**

 **Face Of Defeat,**

 **How Do**

 **You Deal?**

 **Disclaimer: Its time for more 'Quirks'! Huzzah!**

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

A month had passed since Oliver had fought and been defeated by the CopyCat Archer. A defeat that had left him shaken and on the mend thanks to the injuries gained during his fight with the other Archer. In that time, he'd been rather reserved and quiet and because of this, had failed to notice the occasional sad look his mom would send Walter's way. Thea had noticed however but hadn't said anything to Oliver about it considering how closed off he'd become. The young Queen even having the completely wrong idea about the whole thing where her mom and Walter are concerned thanks to a belief she had where her mom and Malcolm Merlyn were concerned. So far, she hadn't said anything as she hoped she was wrong and because the drama wasn't something her brother needed at the moment. Alexi, the head of the local Bratva chapter, had even arranged for a low ranking member of the local chapter to take the fall for Oliver's 'accident'.

Which was a punishment for the man considering he'd gone against orders and killed a cop that was reportedly investigating them. Part of Oliver had been bothered by this but didn't focus on it much thanks to keeping said focus on healing up. Clark had even given him a call a time or two to see how he was doing while Diggle, with Oliver's consent, not that Laurel really needed it to begin with, began to train with the Vet down in the Foundry Basement. So far, he hadn't attended any of the training sessions thanks to focusing on healing, dealing with a battle where depression was concerned, nightmares, and more moments where getting lost in flashbacks was concerned. The last part had even scared the shit out of Thea at one point when she walked in on Oliver holding a piece of a broken vase in his hand so tightly that he was bleeding thanks to the intensity of the flashback he'd been having at the time. It had even put Moira into a panic until Oliver managed to talk them down.

Managing, if barely, to convince them that he didn't need to go to the hospital or see Dr. Green just because he got stuck in an intense flashback while getting Raisa to help him bandage up his hand. That event would cause him to spend a nice amount of time with Thea in order to reassure her he was fine but at the end of day, he hadn't minded all that much since it was his brotherly duty and all. It also helped keep his mind off certain issues as well so that was a bonus. And currently, the man was at a support group meeting and had mostly been silent during it. Which wasn't unusual for the most part as he didn't do a lot of talking. But this meeting he'd been fairly silent the whole time and barely looking at anyone or anything aside from the floor. And after one of the Vets had finished speaking, Dr. Green would ask Oliver if he had anything he wanted to say since she had noticed how he was during the meeting. "Yeah… But more like a question." Declared the man without looking up.

Missing the curious looks he was getting in the process from not only Dr. Green, but the others present. "Go on, Oliver." Encouraged Dr. Green.

This caused him to look up and stare at her and then at the group. "I know you've all had your own personal losses, your… First defeats, if you will, in a battlefield. One that possibly meant you couldn't serve anymore. And I know what happened to me with my… Accident, doesn't compare to your situations but..."

"But it still none the less shook the Hell outta ya. Made ya basically question everything and if whether or not you can get back on da horse." Broke in Sergeant Mike Silesman, a Marine who'd got sent to Lebanon in 1982 as part of the Multinational Force in Lebanon when the Palestine Liberation force needed withdrawal aide from Beirut.

He'd also taken part in a failed operation to remove Black Adam from his throne in Kahndaq in '92 since America's interests at the time were against him and wanted someone else in power that their interests aligned more with. The operation had cost him a leg and had made him rather resentful of the administration in power at that point in time. If it wasn't for the fact that Black Adam had chosen to be somewhat lenient, Mike was fairly certain he wouldn't even be alive right now. Oliver just looked at the man and nodded in silence. "Well, I'm not gonna lie, losin' my leg definitely shook the Hell outta me and left me in a bad place for about a year and a half. But eventually… I managed to get past it, even if it took me time to do so. It helped that I realized others had it worse then me. My sister knockin' me upside the head didn't hurt none either." Said the man with a chuckle, earning chuckles from the others as well.

Another by the name of Rodney Emmerson would speak up next. "It took me a long time to deal with the fact that I wouldn't ever get to have a long Military career like other members of my family. But eventually, I got past it thanks to good friends and therapy."

Rodney needed a breathing apparatus thanks to some shrapnel that had very nearly killed him after it had ended up in his lung after an explosion on the ship he'd been serving on had happened. Courtesy of a Pirate ship firing on them back in 2001. Some members of his family he hadn't spoken with in years since then thanks to the fact they thought of him as the Black Sheep of the family due to getting injured in the way he did in his first engagement with an enemy combatant. It had hurt him but therapy had helped him put it behind him. Rodney spoke up again. "Just keep in mind to give yourself time to heal up and don't think too much about things. You and your mind can be your own worst enemies if you let it. Focus on the good things in your life and not the bad. And don't rush either, as that's liable to make things worse."

"Tell me about it. Wish I had known about that part before I did rush things. Just make sure you also find things to help you get your confidence back while gettin' back on that damn horse and never ever fall off it again unless there's no choice. Put your focus on something productive and positive like a hobby for example." Snorted a woman with a scar down her left eye and wearing an early version of a cybernetic left arm after unfortunately being caught in a blast courtesy of some terrorists in England in 2008.

Her cybernetic left arm had been courtesy of STAR Labs thanks to an uncle of her's who had an in with the people there. Others soon began to add in their own experiences when it came to getting back up after dealing with the face of defeat and Oliver would come to greatly appreciate it as it would help him a lot mentally. Part of him wished though that he could tell them about his Hood side of life but felt none of them, including Dr. Green would be happy about it. "Thank you, all of you. I know my experience is no where near close to any of yours, but again… Thank you."

"Kid, don't even worry 'bout it. You went through your own kinda Hell on that island and made it out alive. Same for that accident of yours. Far as I'm concerned, you're one of us. Much like Karla here." Mike told him while looking towards Karla's way.

Who was the scarred woman with a cybernetic left arm from earlier. "Aww, you're such a softie, Mike." Fake cooed the woman and earning herself a blush from the man much to the amusement of the others present.

Their words would definitely help give Oliver the much needed confidence boost he'd been lacking since the fight with the other Archer. And to start participating in Laurel's training, even if it was mostly just tips he could think of until he was fully healed enough to actually spar with her and Diggle. The support group's stories would also ensure he wasted no time in getting back into the act once he was all healed up and able to get back into the field and just in time as well when a thought to be dead Firefighter made his return to get revenge. Not to mention inadverdently and reportedly irk Gotham's own Firefly when she found out the Starling Media was calling him the new if short lived Firefly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Not sure if I handled that well or not but hopefully I did.**


	13. Frayed Nerves

**Chapter 13**

 **Frayed Nerves**

 **Disclaimer: I covered this idea once in 'Possibilities' and since it was part of what gave birth to 'Quirks', I thought I'd cover the whole not getting cold thing again with this but differently.**

* * *

Shortly after the incident with the thought to be dead Firefighter out for revenge and Oliver fully back into the act as the Hood while Diggle looked for something that would reasonably conceal his identity for when he started to join him out on the field more, would have those who knew Oliver sitting him down to have a concerning talk with the man. Something that if Tommy was there for, would have probably made a joke over to mask his concern. The strong lack of him had caused Oliver to discretely look into where he might be since Malcolm wasn't too forthcoming with details but so far hadn't turned anything up. Which was damned concerning as well in the Archer's mind and hoped like Hell his best friend was okay. It had been become an easily noticeable thing over the Winter period where Oliver and a lack of warm weather wearing clothes were concerned. And it seemed like the only thing he did to deal with it was wear more than one pair of socks a lot of the time.

Which Thea had thought was him taking the whole 'I missed socks!' thing a little too far. At least… Until the big conversation about his lack of wearing appropriate clothing for the Wintery days anyway! "So, what's up?" Wondered the man once him, his mom, Thea, Walter, Digg, Laurel, and surprisingly, Dr. Green, were all gathered up in the living room of the Queen Mansion.

The group all looked at one another and then Moira gave the nod to Dr. Green to begin. "Well, its like this, Oliver. For you see, there's some… Concern. About a recent behavior of yours."

Oliver looked at her and the others in confusion. "What do you mean? Is this about the accident I had or my other issues?"

"No, sweetheart, but I do suppose your other issues may be a reason for it." Moira told him and confusing her poor boy even more.

Something Thea saw and rolled her eyes over and decided to cut to the chase before her brother got anymore possibly confused. "We're talking about the fact you aren't wearing clothes more suitable for the winter, Ollie."

Geez, adults seriously take too long!

Seeing the looks she was getting from the others minus her brother, Thea spoke up. "What!? You guys were gonna take all day if I hadn't just cut to the chase." She told the group defensively.

Wisely, no one pushed on this, though Laurel could be seen grinning in amusement over the younger girl's actions. "As you will learn over time, Ms. Queen, taking the slower route is sometimes necessary in order to achieve certain goals."

"Dr. Green is right. Go too fast and you'll most likely get something you did not want." Added Walter and Thea just rolled her eyes but chose not to comment.

"You guys… Got together and got Dr. Green involved cause I'm not… Wearing the right clothes? Isn't this a misuse of your time?"

Dr. Green shook her head in the negative. "Of course not as you are my patient, Oliver. And you have to admit it is rather concerning."

And that's why I've gotten Laurel's help in trying to convince the man to put more then just a tiny heater down in the basement. Not to mention wearing that cold weather mask more often.

Which was proving to be slightly more difficult then Diggle would have liked. And he knew it was irritating Laurel some too! Oliver just stared at his doctor and loved ones and sighed. "Okay. I, I get why you guys are concerned. But really… I'm fine, okay? I just don't get cold anymore thanks to my time away."

"And you see? That's not fine, Ollie!"

"Thea's right, sweetheart. Its clearly a sign that something is wrong." Fretted Moira while wishing she had listened to Dr. Lamb about doing thorough testing on her boy to ensure all was well with him.

"Indeed, it could be a sign of serious nerve damage." Added Dr. Green.

"That's why you wear more then one pair of socks, isn't it? You can't even feel your feet." Laurel said in realization.

Oliver just sighed in slight irritation and chose to admit something he hadn't really wanted to talk about just yet. "That's… That's not completely true. At least, it wasn't when it was warm."

As during then, he hadn't felt a damn thing but with the colder weather, he tended to feel either a tingling sensation in his feet, burning in one spot, or a crap load of pain. Even having experienced all three at least twice now. God knows it made his hands hurt a little more then usual too thanks to some of the injuries he had that hadn't ever fully healed. "I think it pretty much started my first two years on Lian Yu when it got pretty cold. Even with the boots I managed to get ahold of, the cold was still harsh and more often then not, I had to put my feet as close to a fire as I possibly could."

That had unfortunately cost him more then one pair of boots too thanks to taking them from Fyers' men and if it wasn't for the stuff Shado used to heal his feet with to some degree or another using herbs and the like from the island, Oliver was fairly certain he would have already lost his feet long before now. Grim expressions flashed across Diggle's, Walter's, and Dr. Green's faces as Moira, Thea, and Laurel all looked quite horrified by this. Moira and Thea even had tears shining in their eyes over this revelation and it made both even more resentful of the late Frank Chen and his mystery employer. One that Moira felt she was certain she knew the identity of but had yet to really confront the man about in fear of what might happen to her children. Thinking about the colder times of the island made Oliver think a little of the times he, Shado, and Slade had been forced to sleep together in order to stay warm.

Even if the gruff Australian really wasn't too thrilled by it. Not that Oliver was at first either but gradually got over it since it meant staying warm. "Oh sweetheart!" Cried out Moira and moved to hug her boy.

"Its… Its not that bad, mom."

Moira pulled away slightly to look her boy in the eyes. "It may not be to you, but to us, it is sweetheart. So please… I know its not something you would want to do, but please heavily consider a full examination by Dr. Lamb." Requested the mother of two in a near pleading manner.

If Ollie keeps going out as the Hood and getting injured from time to time… That'll only make things worse for him. But I know that's not gonna stop him from going out unless something forces it…

But Laurel would be there by his side regardless and she knew Digg would as well. And it made her training and Digg being out there with him all the more paramount. Oliver stared at the pleading look on his mother's face before looking at his sister and the others and let out a breath. "I'll… Consider it."

Dr. Green and Diggle nodded in approval as his loved ones looked relieved by that and hoped like Hell he would go through with it sooner rather then later. "I can recommend you to a specialist if needed." Offered Dr. Green.

"Thank you."

But Oliver knew that he'd have to make a sacrifice where the Mission was concerned as he couldn't let anything, even his own health, keep him from doing it. Thea joined the hug seconds later and Oliver hated the fact that both her and their mother knew about this particular issue. He didn't want them feeling horrible about it but some things were just out of his hands unfortunately...

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So its possible that Oliver has Neuropathy and I think I actually might have it myself thanks to my Diabetes. This and other past issues could easily be an explanation for why his fighting ability in season 4 diminished like it did. At least, if they were interested in actually exploring Oliver's list of mental and health issues that is.**


	14. A Long Overdue Apology

**Chapter 14**

 **A Long**

 **Overdue Apology**

 **Disclaimer: In this, Gaynor and Blackhawk Security aren't robbers, though Knox was behind that whole thing and Julianna Harkovy is Zinda Blake in this. Oliver also made use of his ARGUS connection where the Vertigo syringe is concerned.**

* * *

It had been an interesting few weeks for Oliver and friends. First there was the fact that Oliver had gotten the completely wrong idea about John Diggle's old friend Ted Gaynor being behind a recent string of robberies thanks to his father's List. Leading to the big reveal that it was actually a man named Paul Knox who'd been behind it with some thugs he'd taught certain maneuvers too. This also led to Oliver finding out that once upon a time, his father had helped Ted out and in return, had a favor owed to him. Sadly, said favor wasn't ever collected on. Which was probably a good thing all things considered as who knows how it might have been collected on.

Knox would even get his lights knocked the ever loving Hell out by one Zinda Blake for his attempts to disgrace the legacy of Blackhawk with his greedy actions. The next thing to occur was Count Vertigo and his drug known as Vertigo. One that Thea had ended up using and crashing her brand new car during her big birthday bash after going out for a spin to deal with an argument she'd had with her mom. One that had started when she saw her mom and Malcolm at one point at the mansion being rather close to one another. Completely getting the wrong impression about the two thanks to a certain line of thought of her's. Leading to another big reveal that Moira was not cheating at all but her father had more than once.

Even admitting to Thea that she and her brother have another sister out in the world named Emiko that Moira, in her pain and anger, had refused to be allowed anywhere near the family. This, coupled with the fact that Oliver's exposure to Vertigo courtesy of the Count, had left him stuck speaking Mandarin for awhile for some odd reason really hadn't helped things and surprising those who knew him that he could speak the language quite well. Forcing him to have to rely on a specially made app that a member of the QC IT Crew had made to allow for voice translations and getting him to seriously suggest that person get a bonus.

But thankfully, Thea was gotten through too and was now on her way to becoming a fine upstanding citizen by working with Laurel at CNRI. As this all went on, Malcolm, deciding to go a different route where his beloved wife's clinic was concerned, discretely arranged to have it firebombed since none of the Glades people deserved to have it in his view. The whole Vertigo situation had also caused Oliver to run into one Detective McKenna Hall. Someone whom pre-island him had been an utter piece of garbage too thanks to the views he thought he was supposed to have considering his family's status in society. And he knew that now was the time to try and make up for his past mistakes where she was concerned. "Oh, wow, I, I was just about to call you." Informed the surprised Detective upon seeing him in the Precinct.

Oliver himself seemed surprise by that as well. "You were?"

"Finally speaking English again are we?" Asked McKenna half teasingly half bitingly.

Causing him to grimace. "Yeah, I don't know what the Hell was going on there but thankfully its over. So, you were about to call me?"

He wasn't even gonna ask how she had gotten his number to begin with. "Oh! Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that we got the Count on everything from drug trafficking to homicide. He's gonna be gone a long while." She told him happily as that bastard didn't need to be out on the streets at all.

Granted, what the Hood did probably guaranteed that anyway. Which had been something Laurel had heavily disagreed on after Oliver had explained what he did. But he wasn't about to apologize for it. "Oh, that's… That's good. I'm glad. Means people will be safe from him."

"People like your sister?"

"Yeah. Especially like my sister."

Despite herself, McKenna smiled. Things between the two would turn into an awkward silence for several minutes until she cleared her throat. "Right! There's umm… There's a reason I came here."

"You mean besides the Count and your sister?"

"Yes. I came here to apologize." Replied the man and making her confused in the process.

Even asking what for. "For, for my actions towards you before the island. You didn't deserve any of it. I was a foolish boy with foolish minded thinking that I thought I was supposed to have and the fact you were willing to help me out with Thea surprises me considering what an ass I was towards you back then. McKenna, I'm sorry." Finished the man heavily and making for a very surprised McKenna Hall.

"I… Oh. I, I was not expecting that." Replied McKenna in stunned surprise.

Causing him to grimace. "Given how I was when you hung around me, Laurel, Tommy, and Sara? I'm not surprised. I understand if you can't forgive me and I'm okay with that as the important thing is, I'm apologizing for past actions."

Nothing was said at first and because of this, Oliver made to turn away and walk off, but McKenna's voice stopped him in his tracks. "I admit, how you were back then did hurt me. A lot. And apologizing to me is a definite step forward in the right direction. If you want, maybe we can get a cup of coffee sometime to keep going in that right direction?" If only to see if he truly was a different man.

One she could forgive for being a complete ass to her because of the color of her skin. She watched as Oliver turned around and smiled a rare smile of genuine happiness. "I… I'd like that. It means a lot that you're willing."

It meant more then he could possibly say that she wasn't completely willing to brush him off. McKenna smiled back at him. "It means a lot that you came to apologize and that makes me willing enough for this."

"Great, I uhh… I look forward to it."

"I'll call you soon for it?"

"That sounds fine."

Both smiled at one another and another slightly awkward phase happened to the two until Oliver cleared his throat. "Right, I'll uhh… I'll be going now." Chuckles came from the two and goodbyes were had.

And as Oliver made his leave from the Precinct, he honestly couldn't help but feel like a little bit of that pressure on his chest had lifted up from him. Now… Now he just needed to find out where this other sister of his is at and bring her into the family like she's long deserved.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! So Emiko was not planned in this but thanks to recent Arrow episode events, I thought why not and ran with it. When exactly she shows up though? I can't say exactly but I am getting an idea or two stirring up in my head.** **I know its unlikely the Vertigo would cause Oliver to get stuck speaking one of the languages he knows, but I decided to run with it anyway. And apologies for not posting this sooner since I've had it on AO3 awhile now.**


	15. Trick Or Huntress

**Chapter 15**

 **Trick Or Huntress**

 **Author's Notes: The 'The Betrayal' and 'The Odyssey' episodes are pretty much ignored since things are much different here. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

 **Bertinelli Safe House**

In a Bertinelli safe house deep in the Glades that not even Helena was aware of, was Frank Bertinelil himself. Nursing a Scotch as he listened to the evening news with a scowl on his face. Hating the fact it had gotten to this point that he had to hide here of all places. All because of that damned Triad bitch putting her nose where it didn't belong and exposing what had really happened to Michael. Leading to a third (technically fourth where that damned vigilante was concerned) front to deal with in the form of his little girl. Who had managed to burn down his mansion. Something he had worked hard to get, damnit! The burning of that and several other locations had eventually brought him here to this place and he and his men had been there for nearly a month now.

Sooner or later, something was going to have to be done about the whole situation before it got them all gutted once and for all by the Triad once they finally decided to take advantage of the chaos Helena was causing. The last thing he wanted to do was kill his own little girl but if that's what it took… Frank would do it, even if it was distasteful as can be. The man was broken from his musings as an underling, and a nervous looking one at that, made his way inside. "Uhh… Boss?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"We're… We're not gonna be able to count on the Polani crew from the Glades, Boss." Informed the underling in a nervous voice.

Making Frank narrow his eyes at that. "And why is that? Not enough money for them?"

So help him if that was the case as he more than likely would go to where that bunch hung out at and beat the shit out of them himself in order to get them involved in the war against the Triad and his daughter! The underling gulped nervously before speaking and beads of sweat were noticeable on his forehead. "Uhh… No, they… They was wiped out, Boss."

"WHAT!? BY WHO!?"

Frank's loud voice made the poor man jump in fear and started to stammer out a reply. "Shut up for a minute and put yourself together before speaking for crying out loud." Groused Frank as the stammering was getting damned annoying real quick!

The poor man did as told and minutes later was a little calmer. "It was by Helena, Boss. Word has it the Hood was there too and tryin' to get her to stop but she wasn't listenin' to a thing he said. He supposedly got one of those arrow things of her's in his leg durin' their fight too."

All was quiet for a time as Frank processed this and the underling wondered if he was going to end up dead for being the bearer of bad news. Even beginning to pray for his ass to still be alive repeatedly to whatever God would listen to him. He jumped when the bottle of Scotch that was near Frank went flying into a wall, bursting as it connected with it. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! There is no way I can run a business and deal with the Triad while trying to stay alive all at the same time while my daughter is out there gutting what I've took years to build! IT STOPS NOW, DAMNIT!" Roared out the pissed off man.

His angry voice causing several others of his men to show up. "But Boss, unless we finally get lucky and put her down for good, the only other way I can see this workin' out like you want is if you left the city."

Frank rounded on the poor messenger and was about to fire off something very unpleasant when he stopped and had a thought come to him. "That… That is a brilliant idea, kid."

"What is, Boss?" Asked one of the men who came in.

"Me leaving the city! Well, not really leaving but getting the word out that I have and ensuring Helena gets wind of it. Thusly, ensuring she leaves the damned city to chase after a lie and leaving me and my operations in peace!"

He looked at the messenger, who had to gulp again in nervousness. "What's your name, son?"

"J-Johnny. Johnny Gallo, Boss." Replied the young man and getting a nod from Frank in return as he eyed him.

"How would you like a promotion, Johnny?"

"That would be an honor!"

Frank smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant one. "Consider it done then. Now, I want you to head to our Surgeon and have him get you looking exactly like me." Ordered the head of the Bertinelli family.

Shocking the poor messenger considerably as those who had come into the room looked at one another in surprise and seeing where this was going now. Even muttering things like 'poor bastard' as well. "Wh-What!?"

"You heard me, son. You're gonna be how we get my wayward daughter out of this city for a good long while." Why the Hell didn't he think of something like this sooner!?

 _Oh God, me and my big mouth!_

If this didn't kill him, Johnny was gonna get himself put in Witness Protection or some shit so he could get out of this life! "Well?" Asked Frank after several minutes of silence.

"Get on it already!" Barked the man and making poor Johnny Gallo jump and make his reluctant leave minutes later.

Two weeks later would see the plan finally put into motion with a trick to lure Helena near the city limits, where Johnny as her father waited for her. A shoot out, followed by a car chase leading out of the city would happen just as Frank and his men had planned it all out with poor Johnny cursing up a storm the whole entire time as Helena kept on his ass. Once Frank got word that Johnny as him successfully got on a plane while ensuring Helena heard where he was going, the man would let out a satisfied sigh of happiness. "Good news, Boss?" Asked one of his men after he got off the phone with Johnny.

Frank turned around and nodded. "Mm-hmm, the best kind. My little wayward daughter will be out of this city for the forseeable future. Which means I won't have her getting in my damned way. Get the crews from Coast, Keystone, and Central City out this way."

"We gonna hit the Triad now?"

"Mmm… We're gonna hit 'em where it hurts 'em the most. And make sure they know to get here as quietly as possible. We don't need Helena or the Triad getting tipped off about what we're doing." Frank replied with a dark glint in his eyes.

Oh yes, the Triad were gonna rue the day they chose to fuck with Frank Bertinelli! And if Johnny made it back to him in one piece, perhaps he'd give him an actual promotion too. _Good luck to ya, kid. You're gonna need it where Helena's concerned._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Not sure this is my greatest chapter for this fic but hopefully its enjoyable none the less. And Helena's definitely gonna be pissed as can be once she finds out she got tricked!**


	16. Dodgin!

**Chapter 16**

 **Dodgin'!**

 **Disclaimer: While a majority of the scenes with the Dodger remains the same, others will not.**

* * *

 **Glades, The Ramirez Youth Center**

While the Dodger was getting away with his latest bit of thievery where the Sherwood Ruby was concerned, Oliver was out in the Glades doing something that didn't involve going after Ken Williams. Well… At least not yet anyway as that was something he intended on doing after he finished his visit at the Ramirez Youth Center in the Glades. A place that had been created from a desire to see teens having at least one alternative that would keep them from doing criminal acts. A place ran by Rene and Laura Ramirez and had clearly seen some better days. Oliver had been invited to come by for a game of Basketball with some of the Glades kids thanks to Sergeant Mike Silesman, whom he'd met through a support group. Mike was a fan of the place and the owners had even allowed for support group meetings to take place at the center as well. Oliver had even brought Thea along for the ride as well since she was a little on the bored side at the time.

Diggle had even been part of the game as well and Oliver honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. "I can't thank you guys enough for doin' this." Rene told Oliver and Diggle later after the game was finished.

"I'm just grateful Mike invited me as I would have just sat around the house more than likely."

"And I woulda had to watch him too." Groused Diggle good naturedly.

Chuckles were had between the three men. "For a place that does a lot of good, I can't help but notice how… Run down things look? And I mean no offense by that either." Oliver told him quickly.

Rene just shrugged. "None taken, Hoss. And yeah… Keepin' this place goin' ain't exactly easy with a lack of support from the city itself and raisin' a daughter. Me and Laura are honestly worried we might have to shut the place down."

And that would be a bad thing as it would cost the kids living in the Glades one of the few good things they had. Diggle grimaced at that possibility as Oliver frowned over it as gears began to turn in his head over how best to prevent this from happening. But before anything could be said, Thea's voice rang out loudly. "Hey! Stop that thief!"

The trio turned and looked in her direction and sure enough was a red hooded teenager hauling ass with a purse. One he had clearly stolen from Thea as Laurel could be spotted heading in his direction. Oliver time placing his arm out in the way and sure enough, the thief didn't have time to dodge it as he went crashing to the ground with a groan. Diggle was kind enough to get him up and hold him in place as Thea stormed up to the group. "Hey! Let me go!"

"YOU! YOU JERK!" Screamed out the girl irately and started to hit the poor kid as he tried to defend himself with little success!

"Stealing from a girl is rude!" Continued Thea as the kid begged her to stop.

Rene just sighed as Oliver handed his sister back her purse. "Alright, Speedy, I think he's had enough."

"No, I don't think so! Maybe a good beating will make him think twice in the next time about trying to steal from someone!"

"Yeah, not to do it in a building full of people!" Retorted the red hoody thief as Rene placed a hand on his shoulder once Diggle let him go.

"Roy, we've talked about this. You can't be in here if you're just gonna steal from others."

"She looked like she could afford it."

"That's not the point, Little Hoss, and you know it. Don't make me ban you from here." Warned the man seriously.

Thea looked at the kid named Roy with an annoyed look on her face. "Maybe you should ban him, might teach him a lesson."

"Aww, you suggest the sweetest things, Princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"Well… Calling you a 'bitch' seemed a bit beneath your station, Princess." Shrugged the teen and causing her to gape at him in shock.

She then let out an annoyed sound, hit him on his chest and then for good measure, stomped on his foot. "OW! What the Hell was that for!?"

Snorts of amusement could be heard as Thea slapped him with her purse and told him he deserved it for calling her a 'bitch'! "Alright, Speedy, I think he's had enough." Oliver told her in amusement.

A warning look from Rene kept Roy from making a remark that would have likely got him hit again. Thea glared one more time at the would be thief before storming off to speak with a few of the girls she'd met in the Youth Center. Completely missing the irritated look Roy sent her. "Might be a good idea if you left the place for a bit, Little Hoss. Wouldn't want that girl to put you in the hospital, right?"

"Yeah… Right, whatever." Muttered the boy and walked off.

"Well… That was, something." Remarked Laurel with raised eyebrows and causing Diggle to snort in amusement.

Rene turned back to Oliver with an apologetic look on his face. "I am so sorry about that, Hoss. I really am."

But Oliver just shrugged it off. "No worries. I'm sure the kid's learned a valuable lesson in all this. And if he hasn't… Well, I'm sure it'll happen at some point." Oliver told him good naturedly and causing Rene to feel relieved.

 **The Next Day In The Afternoon**

A broadcast was playing from a computer down in the Foundry Basement, talking of the latest on goings where the thief known as 'The Dodger' was concerned as Laurel and Diggle sparred in their latest training session. "Great, just what we need is that guy in town." Groused the Vet as he ducked a strike from Laurel and gave one of his own.

"What's the deal with him exactly?" Wondered Oliver as he took his gaze away from the List.

"He calls himself 'The Dodger' on account of how he avoids gettin' his hands dirty by gettin' others to steal for him."

"News said he stole the 'Sherwood Ruby' last night." Added Laurel as she and Diggle stopped their sparring session for a break.

Their words making the archer even more curious then before. "How's he do that? And you know, I still remember how my mom tried buying that thing a few years ago."

"Yeah, I remember that too. I also remember you thinking how silly it was just because it'd give her bragging rights."

"And I still think its silly." Oliver told her with a shrug.

Laurel just smiled at him as Diggle watched this play out before speaking up. "Basically? Our man puts bomb collars on those he gets to steal for him. A guy in Madrid last year didn't do like he was supposed too and his head went off because of it."

A look of disgust flashed across Laurel's face as Oliver's frowned deeply at that. "That could be something for the Hood to look into stopping." Suggested Laurel, gaining a look from her ex.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"But we can talk about that at Big Belly Burger cause I'd say we're all about due for something to eat." Digg suggested brightly.

Oliver snorted at that. "You just wanna see Carly."

"She is family after all."

"Uh-huh, you keep tellin' yourself that."

Diggle just shook his head and walked off to get cleaned up as Laurel smiled in amusement at the whole thing. "Unfortunately, while I'd love to join you two, I have get on to work. Along with looking into that thing you asked me to look into."

Feeling disappointed by that, Oliver asked her if she was sure about that. "I am, sorry, Ollie. But hopefully next time I can join you two at Big Belly." She told him apologetically.

"Give Speedy my love." He told her in the end and getting a smile from her.

"I will."

And once Laurel had cleaned up, she was gone from the Foundry basement as well and both men were soon off to Big Belly Burger for food and strategy planning.

 **Later**

Oliver stepped out of the Precinct that McKenna worked in with a sigh of relief while thankful that not only had he managed to bug her phone, but provided a reasonable enough explanation for why he couldn't ask her out after she'd surprisingly brought up the topic of them actually giving dating a try now that he was turning over a new leaf. McKenna had been disappointed but thankfully had understood with the request that whenever he felt he was ready to date again, to be the first one he called. Something he promised to do with another apology in her direction before making his leave. Though part of him wished he didn't have his issues as going out with her would probably be a wonderful thing.

 **Somewhere In The Glades**

An irate Thea Queen made her way up to a trailer that had clearly seen some better days after going on a little trip to the Ramirez Youth Center to find out more info on a certain Red headed teenaged jerk who had chosen yet again to try and steal from her. This time actually succeeding at it and having the audacity to smirk and blow a kiss at her before hopping over a fence to get away from her and Laurel. Thea would have been here long before now but had needed to finish her shift at CNRI much to her annoyance! Once at the door, she banged on it loudly as Laurel waited nearby in her car, wondering how this was gonna go. "Harper! I know you're here you jerk!"

" _No, I'm not!_ " Called out Roy from the other side of the door with a smirk on his lips.

Which, had she seen that, it no doubt would have infuriated her! "Is that right? Then who IS here?"

" _Uhh… Jackie, I'm his best friend!_ "

Thea raised an eyebrow at that. "Well 'Jackie' sure sounds a lot like Roy Harper! He who is rude enough to steal brand name purses from girls like myself!"

" _I like to think of it as challenging myself to try the same mark twice._ "

Glowering at that, the girl banged on the front door. "Give me back my purse or so help me God I will get you arrested!"

This time, the door did open and Roy had a scared look on his face. "Aww, come on! You, you wouldn't really do that, right? I mean… I can't end up in prison like I was told I'd be if I got arrested again!" Moaned the boy.

"Well then, give me back my purse and I won't do it, you jerk! But then again, maybe some jail time would do you some good!"

Roy glowered at her for a moment before slamming his door in her face much to her dislike and then re-opened it seconds later with her purse in her hands. Of which she tried to grab but he snatched it back. "Uh-uh, I think you should kiss me for putting me in so much distress." He told her with a small pout.

Causing her to scoff. "You really think I'm gonna kiss you!? You could be carrying something for all I know!"

"Trust me, Princess, I'm a very clean soul. Probably cleaner then you."

"Is that a shot at me for taking Vertigo?" She asked in annoyance and he just shrugged with an infuriating smirk on her lips.

"Maybe, maybe not, so how about it? A kiss for your purse?"

Thea looked at him and then at her purse and then sighed in annoyance. "Ugh, fine!"

Stepping out of his house more with that smirk still in place, the two made to kiss but Thea pulled a fast one and grabbed her purse and took off. Roy just chuckled in amusement and called out. "You really should quit smoking ya know!? And that whole prison thing? Might wanna know when someone's bullshitting you."

His words made the girl stop in her tracks and look back at him in shock and annoyance. But he just waved cheekily at her. "You have a nice night now." And with that, he went back into his trailer and she quickly looked into her purse to discover that only her cigarettes were gone.

A scoff and and a laugh of disbelief escaped Thea as she shook her head while unable to stop a smile from forming on her face. "Jerk!"

 **That Night In The Foundry Basement**

A somewhat tired but also still amused Laurel over the situation with Thea and that Roy kid made her way into the Foundry Basement, wondering how things had gone since she had left for the day to work. Of course what she hadn't expected to find was both Ollie and Diggle sitting around with unhappy looks on their faces. "Wow… I guess Ollie wasn't the only one to have a bad night then?"

A grunt from Digg was her only answer, earning a shake of the head from her. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"If you call bringing up your dead brother while on a date with his wife and making her unhappy as a bad night? Then yeah, that would be a yes." Grumbled Diggle sourly and wanting to smack himself again.

Laurel winced at that and even Oliver couldn't help but look at him with raised eyebrows. "Even when I was at my jerkiest I knew not to do that."

"And now you're just making me feel even worse, man."

"Sorry."

Diggle waved it off and decided to focus on more important matters then his dating failures. From there, a plan was formed that would hopefully bring down the Dodger for good. A plan that hopefully wouldn't end with the Dodger absconding with the Queen family jewels for that matter.

 **The Next Evening**

Getting Moira to go along with donating a rare jewel encrusted broach from the Ominous Decade had been slightly more difficult then Oliver had anticipated. At least until he came up with a believable excuse for why he wanted this to happen. Luckily for him, McKenna was willing to go along with the idea after he called her up about it. Though his mother was reluctant, she went along with the whole thing and would have been grateful to know that McKenna had told him it was best he stay out of the hero business from now on instead of getting involved as she didn't want to see him get hurt or arrested. Naturally, he smoothly lied to her and 'assured' her he would do exactly that. Laurel herself was in attendance and Oliver honestly could barely take his eyes off of her due to how amazing she looked with her hair down and wearing a red dress.

Even Diggle couldn't help but look at her and spied a look at Oliver and nudged him gently, snapping him out of his daze and clearing his throat. "Umm… Wow, you, you look amazing, Laurel." Oliver told her as she came up to the two of them.

His words actually causing her to blush some as she ducked her head. Diggle refrained from rolling his eyes and mentally made a bet with himself on how much longer it'd be before both decided to go for it with one another and to Hell with anything else. The trio stayed together for a short time before moving on to mingle with other guests. It wasn't long however until Laurel noticed a certain individual heading off to where a certain broach was and quietly went and followed after him while sending a text off to the boys. "If you're really wanting that, you're gonna have to wait your turn and bid for it." Laurel told the man boldly, who, no doubt, was the Dodger.

And sure enough, it was him as he turned around to stare at her in a disdainful manner. "Actually, love, I thought I'd just take it."

Springing into action in attempt to attack her and perhaps place a bomb collar on her, the Dodger was surprised when she was able to soundly get the upper hand on him. Making him realize he had foolishly mis-judged her as some little bint who couldn't defend herself. A notion he'd remember to never ever do again and would vow revenge on her when she managed to kick his arse and pin him to the ground with her knee on his back and his arm in a twist hold that was rather painful! "Come now, love, we can talk this out!"

"Yeah, not a chance!"

Laurel felt pride in herself for having been able to take the man down thanks in part to those old self defense lessons her father had taught her and the stuff Diggle had been teaching her. Naturally, her father wasn't too pleased at all by the whole thing when he later confronted her over the whole thing. In fact, unfairly blaming it on Oliver when it had been Laurel's idea to confront the Dodger on her own! Thankfully, the talk Diggle had with Carly went a lot better then what Laurel's had with her father. Allowing for him to have another chance with Carly and even visiting Andy's grave after seeing her to make a promise to the man that he would try and make Carly as happy as possible.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! And with Frank already dead, Moira wouldn't have a way to get in contact with the Triad. So that whole hiring an assassin story is out. Or is it? And Naitch03's 'Past Is Prologue' fic continues to be a life saver! I also thought it'd be fun to change up how Thea and Roy meet and make it more amusing. Along with introducing Rene a bit earlier. As for what Oliver has Laurel looking into? Well, just gonna have to wait and see! R and R!**


	17. Merlyn Woes And Surprise Announcements

**Chapter 17**

 **Merlyn Woes**

 **And Surprise Announcements**

 **Disclaimer: My most sincerest apologies to those of you who've been waiting for another chapter of 'Quirks'. I had only intended to take a short break but that turned into an even longer one without meaning to. This chapter is essentially the 16th episode of season 1's 'Dead To Rights' but of course with some changes here and there. Also, the Ra's here is the one from Gotham and not the Arrow version. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

 **Somewhere Outside of Nanda Parbat**

Times for one Tommy Merlyn lately had not been all that great for the young man from Starling City. Whom was perhaps the second biggest player when it came to the ladies next to Oliver Queen back before his 'death'. He considered his personal best magic trick to be his charms that got him any girl he wanted unless it was Dinah Laurel Lance. Who proved stubborn to his charms no matter what he did. But considering his recent experiences in the past few months since his father dropped him off in what had to be Hell, he considered that little bit of trouble to be something that no longer even registered on his mind. For the man had been forced to endure all manner of Hell that was supposedly training in order to grow up as his bastard of a father wanted him to be. His well groomed looks were a thing of the past much to his dismay. Sporting a raggedy and growing beard in addition to his hair getting longer and shaggier then he'd prefer.

His nails were a bit longer and less cleaner then they used to be and the clothing was so sub par it wasn't even funny. But his poor appearance problem paled in comparison to the training and the bad food (in his view) he was forced to endure and eat. Hell, Tommy was even strongly convinced the bastard running this place got a damned kick out of seeing him suffer. "I HATE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Cried out Tommy as he finally could no longer take standing in one place and moved around rapidly as the crowd around him laughed.

Said reason he was moving around rapidly you asked? Well, he'd been forced to stand on a patch of burning rocks that contained some sharp pieces of metal to strengthen his endurance to pain where his feet were concerned. And this hadn't been the first time either but it was the first time he'd managed to last 6 minutes in one place. The bastard who ran the Hellhole stepped up with a smile on his face and his arms crossed. "Remember my boy, pain is merely a motivator for weakness to leave the body. Though it appears you have yet to fully embrace that motivator."

"SCREW YOU!"

"Master, when we will simply kill him and be done with this nonsense?" Wondered Al-Owal curiously.

For the boy was a far cry from his father and Owal wondered how on Earth the man could stomach the embarrassment for as long as he had? Ra's looked at his most loyal soldier for a moment. "Until there is either no more amusement to be found or he is finally broken. Though I may soon take a personal interest in ensuring he is finally broken."

Sure, the boy had his moments when it came to the training but those moments were often ruined by his foolishness where his mouth was concerned. Though Ra's for the most part was honestly reminded of his difficult protege, Bruce Wayne. But knew such a thing was not only foolish to admit aloud, but also in humoring for much longer. His youngest, Nyssa, was much like Owal in the belief they should just go ahead and take Thomas' life and be done with it. Granted, part of that on his daughter's part in things was the foolish few occasions when Thomas had the energy to sneak a peek on his daughter. Something she did not like one bit whatsoever and it was only because of his interference that young Thomas hadn't lost a part of himself or his life.

"Be still, Thomas!" Ordered Ra's as he shook himself of his thoughts.

"NO!"

Frowning at the impudence that just wouldn't die, Ra's gave a nod to one of the men near the patch of burning rocks. Who quickly tripped young Thomas, sending him to the ground with a groan. "YEOWCH!" Cried the man child as he quickly got up and tried in vain to get away from the torment his feet were being made to endure.

More laughter could be heard as Ra's ordered two of his Assassins to hold Thomas in place much to his horrified dismay. As this happened, a figure went unnoticed as they watched the whole thing play out with narrowed eyes.

 **Several Days Later In Starling City, Washington**

"Hey, did you hear that Mr. Merlyn's receiving a Humanitarian Award?" Asked Dinah Laurel Lance as she ducked an oncoming blow from Oliver down in the basement of the Foundry.

Only to take a hit to the side from Diggle as the trio trained on the mats. "More times then I care to admit." Grumbled Oliver as he struck a blow to Digg's mid-section that made him stumble a little.

Laurel smirked. "I know."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her for that. "Thea?"

She nodded in confirmation and he swore at his sister's deviousness. For some reason, she'd taken to reminding him of the whole damn thing with great pleasure. His distraction would cost him however when Digg used it to his advantage to trip him with a leg sweep. Sending him to the mat with an oof. "You know she's only doing this to get back you for the thing with Shane, right?" Laurel asked as he quickly got up and focused on Diggle to get back at him.

Naturally, this would also distract him and Laurel would be the one to knock him down with a leg sweep of her own. Not that he stayed down for very long and the trio would go back to their fast paced sparring. "That kid's no good for her! I was doing her a favor when I convinced him to end things with her."

Digg snorted in amusement as he clearly remembered the look of fear on that kid's face as Oliver talked to him. It didn't help that this happened underneath a certain Auto Mechanic shop and they were surrounded by several menacing looking Russian figures when Oliver had this talk with him. Laurel barely had time to roll her eyes over Oliver's response. "Oh Ollie, she's capable of making that decision for herself. Matter of fact, she already had WEEKS before you decided to get involved." She told him with a shake of the head.

"What!?"

Luckily, Oliver didn't let that distract him again and Digg this time got knocked down. Laurel smirked. "Yeah, she said something about a new guy but hasn't really gone into specifics." She admitted.

This was not something Oliver liked much of at all and it amused Laurel greatly! At least until she was distracted by the sounds of her phone ringing anyway and stepped out of the sparring 'ring' to go and answer it. "And all that work just to get Shane out of the picture. Down the drain, man." Quipped Digg good naturedly and got a scowl in return.

"I'll just have to have a talk with this new guy." Grumbled the archer as Laurel slammed her phone down on the table it'd been siting on previously.

"Not someone you wanted to hear from?" He asked as Digg looked on.

Laurel shook her head in the negative, unwilling to speak further on it before saying she needed to get cleaned up and head on out. "Should we be worried?"

"Maybe. If it keeps up then we press."

"Somethin' she probably won't like, man."

"Yeah. True."

But he could cross that bridge when they got to it.

 **Elsewhere In The Glades**

"The answer's still no, Princess."

"But think of it as a part of your atonement process for stealing my purse!" Argued back Thea as she and one Roy Harper walked down a street in the Glades.

Roy rolled his eyes, having heard this response more than once as it is. "What atonement process? I have nothing to atone for! I happily stole that purse and I still question your sanity for wanting to be around me. And trust me, that's the more kinder line of thought I have about your motives."

"And like I said before, Harper, I'm not making you into a charity case. I've got other people like my brother for that."

"Uh-huh, right."

"Please!? It won't be as bad as you think it'll be! I'll even flash you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hmm… No. Sorry. I apparently have more willpower then I thought I did." Quipped Roy after thinking on it and making her groan in annoyance.

"Its just one little thing!" She told him.

"Where I have to dress up and be among a bunch of rich shits who'd just as soon look down on me while another rich shit gets some fancy award. That's not my idea of fun, Princess." Argued back Roy.

Thea grumbled to herself as come on, going to Uncle Malcolm's award ceremony wasn't going to be as horrible as Roy thought it would be! "Plus, you clearly don't want your brother to see me with you, right?" Tried the young man.

Knowing full well and not really caring about the whole thing with Shane that had happened. Even if he _HAD_ found it funny as shit. Thea grimaced. "Crap, you're right."

"Its a rough cross to bear but someone's gotta do it when it comes to being right."

Thea rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm. "Why do I hang around you again?"

"Cause you realized you found me incredibly sexy after I stole your purse and wanted to get in my pants. Its my trick to getting the girls, you know. Means I don't have to do as much work."

"Uh-huh, riiiight." She said in clear indication she didn't believe that for a second.

Now truth be told, Thea originally had no plans to start hanging around the purse stealing jerk the past few weeks. But after their initial two encounters, she found herself being inexplicably drawn to his place after a visit or two to the Ramirez Youth Center. He was a very different sort of person then the kind she'd normally be around and she just ended up really liking it. Even if he could be a little crude at times! Sure, they'd argue but so far it hadn't really gotten out of hand and there may or may not have been a time or two where said arguing had led to making out and being a little handsy with one another. Some in her circles would probably be appalled considering he was from the Glades and not rich but honestly, she didn't care.

His being very different and essentially on the so called wrong side of the tracks was something she felt she needed. The two were silent for a time as they continued to walk until Thea broke it. "You know, we could just find ways to avoid Ollie at the award ceremony. It'd be a _ton_ of fun."

"The answer's still no."

" _Harper!_ "

" _Princess!_ " Mocked the boy and a loud groan escaped her.

Darn her mother for talking her into going to this stupid ceremony! Also darn her friends for not wanting to go as well!

 **Two Nights Later**

"...And to that end in my goal in doing more for this city, I have chosen to place my name in the running for the office of Mayor of our fine city." Announced Malcolm Merlyn after finishing up the initial first part of his speech after being given his Humanitarian award.

Greatly surprising a number of people in the room there and for Moira to tremble a little as this meant he'd have greater access to the city and ways to further his Undertaking despite the huge drawback where Unidac was concerned. Not even realizing Walter had given her a concerned look when he felt her body tremble against his own. Cheering soon began after everyone got over their shock but it was drowned out quickly by a loud angry voice. "AND NO DOUBT, YOU'LL ONLY FILL THE POCKETS OF YOUR FELLOW ELITE, MERLYN! AND LEAVE THE GLADES TO SUFFER EVEN MORE"

"Who said that?" Asked Malcolm curiously and perhaps in annoyance.

The crowd parted and a lone, scruffy figure was seen. "I did. Jack Poster!"

"Well, Mr. Poster, I can assure you that you needn't worry about such a thing. My time as Mayor _will_ ensure all are in a very good place." Though that couldn't be said for the filth in the Glades when the time FINALLY came.

Jack sneered at Malcolm and raised a gun at him, an act that made the crowd gasp in fear. "Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna believe that! You rich bastards only care for yourselves and that's it! None of you would last a day in the Glades!"

"Now Mr. Poster, how about we calm down and talk this out like rational adults that don't wave guns in the air?" Tried Malcolm.

But it was to no avail as the man wasn't listening, which meant Diggle, who was there as security for the Queens aside from Thea, who was no where to be seen thankfully which had made the Queens relieved, had an opportunity to sneak up on the man and disarm him. And then effectively knock him out much to the relief of the crowd. For some reason though, Laurel hadn't been anywhere to be found and had yet to answer her phone much to Oliver's dislike. "Ah, thank you Mr. Diggle." Praised Malcolm.

Who inwardly, was promising to have a very unpleasant chat with Mr. Jack Poster. Diggle just nodded as he got grateful looks from the crowd members. "Now, let us hope that my campaign for Mayor will be less eventful." Joked the dark haired man.

Getting scattered laughter from the crowd in return. _Now more then ever I am convinced of my Cause. And this man WILL suffer._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ooh, poor Jack. Sounds like he's not gonna have a good time for sure once Malcolm gets ahold of him! Originally, I was gonna have it to where it was more then just one man who was gonna cause problems at the ceremony but ended up with just the lone guy. As for Ra's, the Gotham version just seems like he'd be the type to enjoy what's going on with Tommy. And you know something that I just thought of? It never made sense for Floyd to still be out and about after getting shot in the eye by Oliver.**

 **I would have thought he'd be put in prison for his crimes. So in this, after Oliver's encounter with him, he's now with ARGUS. Hope folks enjoyed and my was this enjoyable as can be to write!**


	18. Negotiations Can Be Your Friend

**Chapter 18**

 **Negotiations Can**

 **Be Your Friend**

 **Disclaimer: This takes the place of the episode 'The Huntress Returns' and takes place at least two weeks after the events of the last chapter. Also, this is the final chapter.**

* * *

 **A Secure Bertinelli Safehouse**

" _Many in the community are still in a state of shock after the events of the 'Starling Elementary Massacre' that happened over a week ago. Said event being the latest in a long line of skirmishes in the war between the Bertinellis and the Triad. The lives of 15 children and 5 teachers were taken during the latest battle and public outcry for City Officials and Law Enforcement to do something to finally end the fued between the two rival organizations is very high. There's even been some talk of whether or not getting the bow wielding vigilante to do something is a better option. We'll keep you updated as more information comes our way. This is Tom Bayer with Starling Media._ "

"Its a damned miracle more weren't killed in that whole thing. Especially where my men are concerned." Muttered Frank Bertinelli to himself as he shut off the tv and threw the remote down on to his desk.

"Boss, got word from the Triad that they are willing to do the negotiatin' with us." Declared a burly figure as he came into the temporary office of Frank Bertinelli.

Whom only nodded in approval as he drank down the last of what was in his glass. "Good, good. They say when by any chance?"

"Yeah, in about 4 days time. But are you sure this is a good idea, Boss? They could be agreein' to this just to try and wipe us all out."

Frank sighed. "This whole thing is getting too costly in a number of ways. _Especially_ after what happened at that school so its better to try and end this now before it can find a way to get worse. And I'm pretty sure they are thinking the same damn thing as I am. Or at least Zhishan is. No tellin' what that bitch Assassin of his is thinking." Sneered the man in thought of China White.

And since Zhishan was the over all head leader of Triad operations in the West Coast, the only ones who could tell him he wasn't allowed to go through with the negotiations was the Triad leaders from China. The fact they hadn't done so clearly told Frank they were looking to be done with this whole thing just as he was. "But we're gonna be packin' though, right?"

"Well, of course. Wouldn't be a smart way to do things now would it?" Asked Frank rhetorically in return.

It'd be suicide to come to the meeting without muscle and arms and he knew Zhishan likely would be doing the same thing. "Right, good point, Boss. But uhh, what happens if this thing actually goes through?"

Frank paused at that and then shrugged at the man. "Who knows, maybe we'll join forces and take over the city together. Or at least take out other factions like the Bratva and that bow wielding nutjob."

Though taking out the local Bratva _would_ allow them access to what all they did and that would be a very benficial thing in his view. "Heh, sounds good to me, Boss. God knows I'd love a chance at that hooded freak."

 _Careful there, as you might get your wish._ And probably in a damn painful way as well for that matter.

But hey, better his lackey then himself!

 **Three Days Later**

Detective Quentin Lance sat down heavily into his chair at his desk with a deep sigh. The recent massacre had been weighing heavily on his mind since it had happened and he knew he wasn't the only one it was happening too. Hell, God knows it'd been keeping him up at night thanks to the nightmares he was getting over the whole thing. Nightmares where it was Laurel or even Dinah and Sara who'd been the ones to lose their lives in that event. The fact Nudocerdo was refusing to call in Superman despite the Mayor being the one telling him to do so was pissing off the father and hard believer of the Law something fierce. He knew damned well why the man was refusing to do after how the Alien hadn't brought in that damn bow wielding maniac like he was supposed to have done.

But the potential to lose _more_ lives was way more important then that garbage but the other man just refused to see it. It quite frankly made Lance hope like Hell the bastard lost his job over the whole damn thing. "Hey Quentin!" Called out Lucas Hilton as he came his way.

Causing him to look his way. "Word's come down from the Gang Task Force Unit that there's a rumor the Bertinellis and the Triad are looking to negotiate a truce between them." Informed the man as he came up to his partner's desk.

Lance scoffed. "Yeah? Is that right? Couldn't have happened long before now and saved us some horror and nightmares?" He asked with biting sarcasm in his voice.

Hilton could only nod in agreement. "Can't argue that, Partner. Pike and Nudocerdo's taking it seriously though and are looking into all avenues to when and where this whole thing might take place."

"Good. Maybe we can nip this whole damned thing in the bud if there's any actual truth to it." Grumbled the man.

"One can only hope. But here's another thing about this whole situation. This rumor's been circulating the last 24 hours that the Task Force is aware of."

Quentin stared at his partner for a moment. "Why the Hell is this only now being seriously focused on?" Demanded to know the man.

His partner could only shrug his shoulders helplessly. "My guess? They weren't too sure to take it too seriously until it kept being heard about."

Another scoff, this time with an eye roll was had by the gruff man. "Of course. What was I thinkin'?"

 **Later That Evening In The Foundry Basement**

"Wait, you can't be serious?" Questioned Diggle in disbelief as he AND Laurel both stared at Oliver in an incredulous manner.

"I am, my contact confirmed it." Oliver told the two.

Said contact being Alexi of the local Bratva after Oliver earlier that day had asked the man about the rumors he'd heard the night before where the Bertinellis and the Triad were concerned. Someone on high was no doubt more than likely pissed the information had gotten out and became so widespread but for all anyone knew, it was also probably a ruse for something else. His two friends looked quite shocked. "Wow. I can honestly say I wasn't expecting this to happen. I just wish it could've before a school was shot up though." Laurel said sadly with a shake of the head.

"We all wish that. I can only take from this that what happened with that school finally woke them up." Oliver told her.

And he had certainly been aching to have a word or two with those involved in that whole mess. Focused half the time he may be on the List, but a bunch of school kids getting _SHOT_ at just didn't sit well with him in any way at _ALL_. Hell, that could have been Thea who'd been shot and that was a nightmare he'd certainly been having when he actually slept. Diggle nodded in full on agreement before pressing on. "Is there any word on where this whole thing's gonna happen?"

Oliver shook his head in the negative. "But my contact is looking into it and promised to get me the info as soon as he could."

"Good. Chances are the Police will be around for this meeting. Especially a SWAT team. Are you sure you want to be there in the suit? As you could get shot at if you're seen." Laurel asked him in concern.

Not liking that he would be essentially alone and knew that John was thinking along similar lines. "I'm sure and its a risk I'm willing to take. I have to see this go down for myself and if need be, step in. As it is, not even the Police apparently know where the meeting is being held at."

"Damn, I really don't like you goin' at it alone, Oliver." Digg told him grimly.

"I know, but we have little choice, Digg."

For no way in Hell was he going to risk either of his friends for one reason or another. Not until they had suitable protection and more training. It was then that a bright idea occurred to the Vet. "Wait, why not get in touch with Superman? He might be willing to help out?"

"Wait, you guys know Superman!?" Laurel asked in surprise as Oliver opened his mouth, then closed it.

Causing Digg to smirk at him. "Never occurred to ya, did it?"

The archer grimaced in annoyance. "I'll… Give him a call. And yes, Laurel, we know Superman. Courtesy of Nudocerdo trying to get him to come after me."

Which still rankled the good Commissioner something fierce that the Alien Hero didn't do that. "Oh. You know, I'd heard rumors but I never thought much on it. Guess I should've asked." She considered thoughtfully.

Laurel then grimaced, something the two men noticed and Oliver would ask about it. "Just had the thought of what if my mom had tried to get Superman to look for Sara." Informed the good Lawyer.

Whom had practically told her mother to get out of her life after learning certain details said mother had been involved with where Sara and Ollie had been concerned. Diggle considered that as Oliver grimaced. "Might give you guys closure." Remarked Digg thoughtfully.

 _Or give reason to hate me even more..._

 **The Next Evening, A Warehouse In The Glades**

In his Hood gear, Oliver carefully made his way through the rafters of the warehouse that Alexi had informed him of being the location for the Bertinelli/Triad Truce Negotiation meeting. Unfortunately, said information had gotten to him roughly 40 minutes ago and he had had to haul ass to reach the place before the meeting could really get underway. A brief part of him wondering if the man had only given him said information at such a late time on purpose. Especially considering Alexi still didn't necessarily trust Oliver but that was more likely because he felt an American had no place being a Captain in the Bratva. But that was something he'd deal with later when he had time for it. Though it was perhaps luck or something else that he had gotten here while Frank Bertinelli and Zhishan had yet to do so. But one particularly familiar individual could be spotted down on the floor.

One Oliver wouldn't ever forget considering he'd been part of his, Tommy's, and Helena's kidnapping before Tommy up and disappeared. One Han Wu and he clearly hadn't lost much of his size either. Which meant he could be a problem if things went South for this whole meeting. As it is, Oliver could easily hear the raised voices of those down below and some didn't sound too happy. _Bertinelli and Zhishan had better hurry and get here before things go to Hell._

Not too surprisingly, the Police had yet to show up. Most likely on account of not having gotten any leads on where this was going down at. Now he could have sent the information himself but Nudocerdo was most likely to foolishly ignore it because of where it had come from. Both crowds soon divided to make way for two limos to arrive, one containing Frank Bertinelli and two of his top Lieutenants while the second one contained Zhishan and Chien Na Wei. "Well… Looks like the party's all here." Quipped Frank as he and Zhishan kept a respectable distance from one another.

Wei gave a small if cold smile to the man as Zhishan said something to her in Mandarin. "Zhishan is in agreement, old friend. Though he is eager to get to why we are here to begin with."

"Right, of course. The Negotiation for a truce between us. As what happened at that school was bad business for everyone."

Various nods of agreements and some scowls could be seen between the two groups. "Agreed." Declared Zhishan much to the surprise of everyone present.

As he rarely ever used the English language. "The wasted life of not only an Educator, but a Child, is a true tragedy. One that I hope we can never repeat in our lifetimes."

"Of course, I couldn't agree more." Though whether or not Frank was lying his ass off was another matter entirely.

He continued seconds later. "So what do you propose for our truce? A close working relationship where I scratch your back and you scratch mine if the need is there?"

"Indeed. Such a thing could be beneficial. Sharing in illegal operations would potentially drive up what we make. Making all of us even richer than before." China said with a look from Zhishan.

"Not to mention getting rid of any… Problems, that may crop up." She added seconds later.

"Like that Hood menace and groups like the Bratva?" Frank asked rhetorically.

Nods came from Zhishan and Wei and the head of the Bertinelli family thought it over for a moment before chuckling. "Well… I can't argue with that sort of thing. If we're to survive in this ever growing world, we have to adapt and this… This is part of it."

"You show more wisdom then most." Zhishan told him in English.

Frank chuckled again and held out his hand as he stepped forward. "I'm in full agreement, of course we'll need to further iron out the details of our new alliance but for now, I'm in full agreement."

"Of course, to do nothing else would make us fools." Wei said smoothly as Zhishan began to move forward to shake Frank's hand.

At least until a bolt ended up in the Chinese man's heart. Something that made him look down at it as Frank looked on in shock as the man then crumpled to the ground much to the surprise of the Triad. "Sorry, but I don't think this is gonna happen today, boys and girls." Declared a female voice.

One that Frank would know anywhere as Oliver unhappily cursed as this had just gotten very bad! For the one to fire the bolt into Zhishan? Was none other then Helena 'The Huntress' Bertinelli as she held up her Crossbow from the second floor of the building with a smirk to be seen on her face. "Surprised to see me, dad? Gotta say, it was a nice trick to make me think I was chasing you for so long."

Whatever the man could have said to that was prevented as China White angrily spoke up. "THERE WILL BE NO TRUCE ON THIS OR ANY OTHER NIGHT BETWEEN US! KILL THEM ALL!"

"Aww shit." Moaned Frank as two of his men grabbed him to try and get him out of there as gunfire erupted in the building.

Both Helena and White followed after Frank as from on high, Oliver let loose with several arrows into the gun fight with intention to limit what casualties there would be. Of course this would give him the dubious honor of having to duck gunfire from irate thugs as he tried to get away and go after Frank and the others. This would make it so that by the time he got to where they were, the two men who had grabbed Frank to get him to safety, were already dead and a bolt was in Frank's left kneecap as Helena and White battled it out. A fight that became a three way when Oliver joined in on the whole thing. "You are unwanted here, Archer! Leave!" Commanded White as she narrowly avoided a hit to the face by Helena.

" _Sorry, can't do that._ "

"You know, I'll let you two fight it out while I go and kill daddy dearest." Decided Helena and making for an awkward and even more tense situation as the three fought and tried to keep one or the other from going after Frank.

Who was slowly crawling away from the whole thing. "Going somewhere?" Asked a voice that made the injured man freeze for a moment before looking to the source.

And seeing an arm crossed Superman looking down at him. "Damnit. What the Hell are you doing here?" Grumbled the man sourly.

Superman shrugged and used his super speed to catch a bolt from Helena's Crossbow aimed for Frank himself. "Oh, just in the neighborhood thanks to a friend asking me for help."

" _Mind helping me with these two then!?_ " Asked Oliver in annoyance as a catfight between two armed and highly dangerous women was not something he really wanted to deal with all that much!

His request was granted as Superman sped to the two women and lightly tapped each on the forehead to knock them out. " _Thanks._ "

"Anytime."

"Does this mean I can make my leave then?" Tried Frank in a hopeful manner and for the two of them to look his way and both to tell him not a chance.

"I'll go and end what's going on inside but the Police are on their way."

" _Great. Your doing I take it?_ "

"Actually, no. Seems an informant came through on giving them what they needed."

" _Well, better late then never._ "

Superman nodded an agreement and then went inside to handle the fight in there as Oliver ziptied Helena, Frank, and China White. Of course the man tried to buy off Oliver but he'd be straight outta luck on that end! And with the largest bulk of both the Bertinelli and Triad organizations in Starling either in jail or dead thanks in part to intervention by Superman and the Hood, or Green Arrow as Superman referred to him as to Oliver's own annoyance, things in the city would start to go back to some relatively peaceful times. Aside at least from some city and personal issues that cropped up thanks to a man by the name of Joseph Falk and when Laurel helped represent the Moore family. Malcolm would continue his campaign for Mayor as Oliver's loved ones continued to deal with his various quirks that cropped up from time to time.

The situation with Falk would also finally see Thea and Roy become an official couple and after the situation with the Moore family was dealt with, Oliver would announce that he had chosen to turn his father's Foundry into the new Ramirez Youth Center. Something that would greatly benefit not only him and his Mission but the Ramirez family and the local Glades youths in the area. Finding that it would serve to be of better use then the original Youth Center the Ramirez' used. And shortly after the Bertinelli/Triad situation had come to a close, Nudocerdo would end up stripped of his rank and booted entirely from the Force due to the Mayor's massive displeasure with him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well folks, its been a fun ride and I thank you all for having taken part in it! I originally had wanted to end the story on a big finish where the Bertinelli/Triad situation was concerned but I thought ending it like I did here worked out a lot better. There was no second Vertigo situation as I have ideas in mind where the Count is concerned in the future of the 'Quirks' 'Verse. When I get to that, I'm not quite sure of however. Once again, thanks to everyone for the support and I apologize if this ending wasn't to your liking.**

 **R and R!**


End file.
